


You are Me, I am You

by Pandangel93



Category: Boy love - Fandom, Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Park Jimin - Fandom, VHOPE - Fandom, jikook - Fandom, namjin - Fandom, yoonmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-26 06:21:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30101628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandangel93/pseuds/Pandangel93
Summary: Two souls with same yearning. Jimin was always the troublemaker who always do what he wants without having second thoughts. Because of how careless he is, he met this sweet carefree man Jungkook. It all started with his fun in Amsterdam and then destiny keeps allowing them to meet no matter how Jimin avoided Jungkook. Would Jungkook tame the wild Jimin? Or Jimin will just keep running away from Jungkook because of his past?Author's note:Photos, characters, and names are not originally owned. JiKook fanfic everyone! I hope you will enjoy this. Warnings will be given in every chapter if needed. Thank you for reading the first story I made. I hope you will enjoy this second story too!
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Memories in Amsterdam

PROLOGUE

He was trembling when he was pointing the knife at him. The young boy’s eyes were looking at the older one. Tears were bursting on his eyes and the young one was starting to get worried on what he will do with the knife.

“Chim… why are you doing this?” Kook was 5 feet apart from Jimin who was pointing the knife at him.

“Jungkook do not come near me… o-or I-I will cut myself,” Jimin starts to place the knife on his wrist, showing to warn Jungkook not to come near him.

“C-Chim… put the knife down. Please let’s talk. I know you have been troubled. This is not the Chim-chim I know. You are more than this!” Jungkook was scared to let him hurt himself. It would be the last thing he would want to happen to him.

“I am a wreck Gguk. I have this façade that I have hide from you all this time. I don’t want you anymore in my life. Play time is over and now leave me be. If you will ever come near me, I will hurt myself even more,” tears keep pouring down on Jimin. He doesn’t know what to do now. He just wanted him to go away for good. Away from his broken self.

“I-I love you Chim. I mean what said before. I love you and always. I am not like him Chim… if you would just give me the chance…” Jungkook took a step back. Jimin continue to tremble but didn’t let the knife pull away from pointing on his wrist.

Jungkook took a deep sigh before he brush the back of his hand to wipe the tears, “if you want me to leave so bad… So be it Chim. I will stop seeing you. I love you… goodbye my love.”

With heavy heart, Jungkook turned his back and left the room.

Jimin fell on the floor and continue to sob. He placed a hand on his chest as it aches on what he did to the man who has changed his life. But sadness succumbs him and made him feel that he is not worthy of Jungkook. That he doubts his love for him. Now, he is left again with himself in his dark cruel world… no one but himself.

=====================================================================================

The night in Amsterdam was so alive. People in the streets were dancing and singing. Dance and Music festival was always a blast in Amsterdam. Loveland van Oranje made the city busy. Everyone was enjoying especially when you are with your group of friends.

“Jiminaaaaah! You are having too many drinks,” someone was grabbing the cup from their friend to stop them from drinking. Jimin took back the red cup and stick his tongue out at the tall guy. He took another sip while moving his hips to the beat.

“Taehyungaaa shut up,” Jimin chuckled at the piss Taehyung who was just staring at his friend who keeps drinking even he was clearly drunk. Jimin was just enjoying his night after a one hell month of depriving himself from all the fun.

Jimin just keeps on dancing until he was lost from his group. He was dancing from one guy to another. He was having a blast. He even end up making out with a stranger. The guy lead him at the side and continue where they left off.

Jimin tiptoe as the guy was too tall for his 167 cm height. His arms clung around the stranger’s neck. He didn’t even care if they were being stared or being watch. He was a big teaser even with his small size.

The guy whispered to him to get out from the crowd and Jimin shook his head while chuckling. He was about to walk out from the guy but they guy grabbed him again. Jimin slap the stranger across his face. Jimin can be a flirt but no means no.

He walks back to the crowd, a little bit tipsy but he can still manage to somehow walk. He search for his friends among the crowd but he failed. He was left behind again. He just end up standing at the side of the canal.

He was looking at his messy reflection over the water. He took his handkerchief and starts to wipe his face while looking at himself on the water. The handkerchief slip from his hold and he was about to grab it when he lost his balance and about to fall from the canal. He felt someone was able to grab him by his waist.

He looks down from where he was standing and he saw a young man holding him. The young man gave him a big grin. Jimin’s mouth drop. The young guy was so gorgeous. A strand of curly hair at the side of his face while the rest was kept in a bun. The young guy helps him down.

When Jimin’s feet touches the ground, he almost fell again but the guy catches him with his arms. Jimin felt his cheeks were starting to get warm from being embarrass. The guy help him sat at the side first. He put his bag on his lap and grabs a water bottle on his bag. He offered it to Jimin and Jimin shyly took it. He was not a shy type but he felt so embarrass at this moment of his life.

“Are you Korean or Chinese?” The young guy asks while he was taking a sip on the bottle. Jimin finish half the bottle and tries to give it back to the guy but the young man refuses.

“I’m Korean. I guess you are too?” The young man nodded and gave him that grin again that made Jimin stunned. He looks so pretty when he smiled like that.

The young guy extended his hand as he introduces himself, “I’m Jeon Jungkook.”

“I’m Jim,” Jimin lied as he shook the young guy’s hand. Jimin rule no. 1: if you flirt, never give your name. The young guy smiled again at Jimin and he cannot help himself but smile back at him. It was contagious.

Jimin tried to stand up again but he felt his knees wasn’t cooperating with him. Good thing Jungkook was able to hold him again, “I guess you have weak knees. Would you like to grab some Korean noodles? I know some store around here.”

Jimin just nodded and tried to walk beside him. Jungkook gave Jimin his bag and it startled Jimin. Jungkook bend down in front of him and look back up to Jimin, “let me carry you.”

Jimin was shock by this kid’s gesture. He wore the backpack before he wrap his arms around Jungkook’s neck and ride his back. Jungkook hold his thighs to support his weight. Jimin was blushing at Jungkook’s back. The kid was kinda sweet and Jimin can’t help but giggle secretly.

When they arrive at the store, Jungkook put Jimin down on one of the benches outside. Jungkook walk inside to buy the noodles. When he got back, he was holding two cups of noodles and two bottled water. He gave Jimin the other cup and the water bottle to Jimin. Jimin slightly bow and gladly took it.

“Thank you,” Jimin said as he open the lid and blow the steam off. When he look up, he saw the smiling Jungkook again.

“Why do you keep smiling? Do I look funny kid?” Jimin breaks the chopsticks and starts to stir the noodle before it go soggy. Jungkook chuckled and shook his head.

“I find you pretty cute. Were you planning to jump off the canal?” Jungkook breaks his chopsticks and stir his cup. Jimin just laugh at the young man.

“Hell no! I am not that stupid,” Jimin keeps shaking his head while chuckling. He slurp on the noodle and he instantly spit it because it was too hot. Jungkook just laugh and offered him some napkins. Jimin took it and wipes his mouth. He burnt his tongue.

“Are you a good Samaritan or something for helping me out tonight?” Jimin blows the steam again and let the food cool down first before he took another slurp. He just watch Jungkook who did not have any trouble eating his noodles. He swallowed first before he answered.

“No. I just thought you were in trouble. Your Korean, we help our fellow Koreans,” he gave his tantalizing grin again and Jimin cannot help but be taken by it. He just shook his head and starts to eat his noodles. This kid is unbelievable. 

They eat their noodles in peace. Jimin notice Jungkook looks at him from time to time and he just ignores it. He was a little sober now and he was getting conscious by his stares. Jimin gladly finish the cup in a sip. He was already full with just one cup of noodles. Jungkook just chuckled watching the satisfied Jimin.

“Where are you staying?” Jungkook asks as he walks along with Jimin after they were done with their noodles.

“I have an Airbnb. You don’t need to walk me home,” Jimin just wants this guy to go otherwise he might not be able to help himself.

“Nah, let me at least take you home to make sure you are not going to jump on the canal,” the young guy insisted and teases. Game over, Jimin said on his thoughts. They walk towards the Airbnb he rented. It was a good thing that Taehyung and the others took a hotel instead. Jimin doesn’t like hotels.

“Well we’re here,” Jimin said as he grabbed his keys from his pants. He unlocks it and open the door. He looks back at Jungkook and the guy just smiled at him.

“Well… it was nice meeting you Jim,” Jungkook said as he wave before he turn his back and starts to walk his way out. But Jimin call him again.

“Jungkook!” Jungkook looks back at Jimin. Jimin open the door wide open, “would you like to have a cup of tea before going back to your hotel?”

“I would love to!” Jungkook said immediately without having any second thoughts. He walks back towards Jimin and gets in first. Jimin follows and close the door. The rest of the night… is history.

A groggy Jungkook starts to wake up as he felt the sunray hitting over his back. He peek one eye at his side while trying to pat the empty space beside him. He open his eyes and find himself alone. Where’s Jim?

Jungkook take his clothes and starts to change. He looks for the rubber that he tied his hair last night. Instead of finding it, he saw a paper on the pillow beside his. He took it and read what’s inside.

**_Good morning pretty boy._ **

**_I already left and I am sorry for leaving you this way. Thank you for a wonderful time. I had fun. It was nice meeting you. Mwah!_ **

**_-PJM_ **

****

“PJM? His initials?” Jungkook snickered and shove the paper on his pocket. He was pissed that he was just left behind just like that. After what happened to the both of them, he just left without any goodbyes or a phone number. Was he just a one night stand to Jimin?

Jungkook walks downstairs and tried to check if he really left. He looks over the kitchen, the living room. All was empty and Jungkook just sigh. He walks outside and looks around the street, just hoping he might be seeing Jim again.

He failed to find him while he was walking towards his hotel. It was just a one night stand then, Jungkook thought. His first was just a one night stand. It was more than a one night stand for him. It was a meaningful night full of passion. It will be his memories in Amsterdam.


	2. Unexpected Encounter

The club was pack. Jimin and his friends were upstairs at the VIP lounge. The club was owned by one of Jimin’s friends. He was slouching on the couch while Taehyung was looking at the tinted window, watching the busy crowd. Jin enters the room with a tray of drinks. Jin owns the club.

“Tae, what time will Hoseok come over? The stage is ready for them,” Jin said as he place the tray over the glass table. He took a glass of Martini and sit at the side. Tae sat beside Jimin as he took a glass of scotch. Jimin took a glass of Martini and sips on it.

“He will be here by eight to set up all their equipment,” Tae said as he took a sip of his scotch. Jimin took a bite of olive before he took another sip. Tae just look at him and shake his head.

“Don’t drink too much. You might lose it like what happened three months ago,” Tae warns as Jimin just rolled his eyes at the side. He took another sip from his drink before placing it over the table.

“Tae, is Hoseok bringing the guy that he will introduce to me?” Jin cross his leg over his thigh while he took a short sip on his drink. Tae nodded with his boxy smile.

“Yes! It’s their band leader he’ll be introducing to you,” Tae is always enthusiastic if the topic is about his boyfriend. He’s always head over heels with Hoseok. Jin just nodded in response.

Jin and Tae were Jimin’s friends in College. Jin was their senior when they met him. Tae and Jimin were childhood friends. The three of them took the same degree in college. Jin also helped them out to get in the modeling career. He was their mentor.

Until such time Jimin decided to go international modeling. Jimin stayed in Paris for quite some time, working as a ramp model. He was the shortest model among all but he was one of the best. He was the ice queen since his best look was straight and emotionless. He was good at projecting the fierce look, quite an ice queen he is.

Jimin just took a vacation in Korea before the summer fashion show starts in Paris. It's been 5 years since he got home. He need some time to relax and enjoy himself with his friends before he gets busy again. Jin and Tae was always there for him as he was always there for them.

They came down when the band of Hoseok starts to play. Everyone jam with their songs. The Bangtan Boys were quite popular especially with the teens. The three friends were dancing with their songs. They were very supportive with their friend’s boyfriend.

Jimin’s friends already go back to the VIP lounge, leaving Jimin dancing alone. Jimin was starting to dance with other men. Jimin's specialty is being a teaser. He leans to the guy and moves his hips to the beat. 

One man tries to take over and wants to dance with Jimin but the other man he was dancing with did not want to move. The other man starts to shove him off, causing some commotion on the dance floor. Jimin quickly leaves the dance floor and goes back up to the lounge.

“We saw that,” Jin was twirling his glass and Tae was just laughing beside him. Jimin just rolled his eyes and sat beside them. Jimin drinks the glass in one shot as he was thirsty from all those dancing. Tae just shook his head as he watches his friend drink on its third glass. Then someone knocks on their door. Hoseok was smiling as he opens it. Tae walks toward his boyfriend and give him a tight hug.

“Love this is Jimin. Jimin this is Hoseok,” Jimin just slightly bow at the man in front of him but Hoseok extend his hand. Jimin just took it and shakes his hand with Hoseok.

“Hoseok, where is he?” Jin said impatiently. Hoseok promise Jin to introduce a friend of his. Hoseok walks out and grabbed someone who was standing outside the door.

"Jin this is Namjoon. You can call him Joon. Joon, this is Jin the one I told you,” Joon just shyly bow and Jimin notice Jin bite its bottom lip as his eyes roam to Joon’s. Jimin just shook his head as he knew Joon was Jin’s type.

The two men sat across from Jimin. Tae sat between Hoseok and Joon. Jin shamelessly sat beside Joon. Jin can be a flirt once he is interested with someone. Jimin felt he was already third-wheeling as they were already in pairs. They were already making conversation and Jimin was only drinking at the side as if he did not exist. Then the door opens again.

“Hyungs? Sorry it took me some time. The line to the men’s room was unbelievable,” a familiar tall young man appeared on the door. Jimin almost spit over his drink. It was Jungkook from Amsterdam.

Hoseok chuckled and tap the space beside him, “come Gguk. Tae this is our new member. He is a good vocalist. He can play any instruments, name it and he can do it. Jungkook this is my boyfriend Taehyung and his friends Jin and Jimin.” Hoseok introduces the young man to the group. Jimin cannot even look at him as Jungkook sat beside Hoseok.

"What a pretty boy you are,” Jin said in a tease. Now Jin is interested to this young man too. Jimin just ignored Jin as he extend his hand to shake it with Jungkook’s. “How old are you pretty boy?”

“I’m 23…” Jungkook said shyly as he felt it was awkward to be called pretty boy. Jungkook was staring at Jimin this time. Jin notices the gaze of the young man at his friend. Jin smirk as he smack the thigh of Jimin.

“Hyung! What’s that for?” Jimin scowls at Jin who was grinning at him and then moves his eyes to give Jimin a sign to look at Jungkook. Jimin just ignored Jin as he took his purse and go downstairs. He walks outside to the smoking area to have a smoke. He start feeling anxious as he did not expect to see Jungkook again. He was about to light his cigarette when someone grabs and throw it.

“Yah! Why did you d-“ he was not able to finish his sentence when he saw Jungkook in front of him. His face was serious and seems to be piss. Jimin avoided his stare.

“Care to explain yourself, Jimin?” Jungkook was pissed right now because he found out the man he slept with lied to him about his identity.

“What do you want Jungkook?” Jimin was still not looking at him. His face was looking at the side, avoiding any eye contact with Jungkook. 

“Are you always this cold?” Jungkook move to the side where Jimin was staring. Jimin looks away and Jungkook follows where his head go. Jimin looks again to the other side and Jungkook still follows so he could look at Jimin’s face.

“Would you cut it out!” Jimin give up, irritated by Jungkook. Jimin looks at Jungkook and his soft eyes were staring at Jimin’s.

“Why did you leave just like that? Was that it?” Jungkook was being serious as Jimin notice. Jimin brush his hand over his hair as he did not expect this guy was so straightforward.

“Yes, it was just a one night stand. Let’s admit it. We just had fun and that’s it. Is that a big deal?” Jimin arch a brow as he look at Jungkook. The young man bit the inside of cheeks as he tried to keep himself calm.

“Yes, it was a big deal to me. I felt like I was just a toy to you. After you're done playing with it, you just throw it away. Just like that,” Jungkook hold on to his hips. He was gripping tight on it to control himself.

“Sorry to burst your bubble darling. You’re not that special,” Jimin pat Jungkook’s cheek before he walks pass him to get back inside. Jungkook grab Jimin’s arm and press him against the wall. His lips crash to Jimin’s. Jimin’s eyes grow wide as he did not expect Jungkook will do this. Jungkook tries to deepen the kiss but Jimin push him over.

Jimin was so mad that he slap Jungkook over his face. Jungkook was startled on what Jimin did. He was not expecting it, not with Jimin. Jimin walks out from Jungkook and instead of going back to the club, he head towards his car. He get inside and immediately drove off away from the club. Jimin felt his cheeks were burning. His heart was beating so fast. Jungkook still has this effect to Jimin which he tried to forget all this time. What an unexpected encounter...


	3. Tea or Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: R18!!! READ AT YOUR OWN RISKS!!!

Jungkook said his goodbyes first to his friends. He was no longer in the mood after what happened with him and Jimin. He took his bag at the backstage and headed towards the bus stop. While riding the bus, Jungkook was thinking about what Jimin said. It keeps repeating on his head. He was not that special? Jungkook’s can’t help but kick the chair in front of him. It pisses him off since it was so different that night.

Jungkook can clearly recall what happened to them like it just happened to him yesterday.

**Flashback from the night it happened.**

They were chatting at the kitchen of the Airbnb Jimin rented. Jimin was easy to talk to. He was funny and smart, Jungkook was indeed having a good time.

Jungkook was asking for some chocolate that Jimin was nibbling. When Jimin handed the box of chocolate, he accidentally hit the cup and the tea spilled over Jungkook. They were both laughing on how clumsy Jimin is.

Jimin took the small towel from one of the kitchen drawers. He goes to Jungkook and wipe the wet spot on his stomach. Jimin was standing between his thighs while he was trying to wipe it. Then he caught Jungkook’s gaze at him.

Jimin chuckles and wipe the towel over Jungkook’s face. Jungkook chuckled and hold Jimin’s wrist to stop him. Jungkook cannot help but stare again at Jimin. There was something with Jimin that Jungkook felt he was being drawn to him. Jimin likes how Jungkook’s eyes keep staring at him. Jungkook’s eyes had those pure and innocent vibes that Jimin wants to wreck.

Jimin straddle over Jungkook’s lap and surprisingly, Jungkook just allowed him to sit over his lap. Jimin leans closer and Jungkook was just waiting on what’s going to happen next. Jimin softly press his lips against Jungkook, Jungkook returns the kiss. Jimin wrap his arms around Jungkook’s neck and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. Jungkook embrace Jimin’s thin waist as he deepen the kiss in return.

Jungkook’s starts to slid his hand inside Jimin’s shirt, roam his hand over his smooth back. Jimin moans against Jungkook’s lips as he felt good sensation from his touches. Jungkook lift Jimin up and let him sat over the table.

Jimin pulled Jungkook’s shirt above his head and throw it on the floor. Jimin’s mouth formed an “O” as he look at how toned Jungkook’s body is. Jimin also notice his amazing tattoos on his right arm. Jimin’s hands trails from his chest down to his abs. He can’t help but bit his bottom lip on how gorgeous his body is.

He started to give kisses on his chest, trails it to his collarbone, up to his neck. He heard Jungkook’s moan when he was starting to bite and suck on his skin. His tongue teasingly flick the side of his neck, move it up to his ear.

Jungkook hold the edge of the table. Jimin’s kisses were too hard to handle for him. It was his first to have this kind of contact. He is too shy to admit he was a virgin. Everything was unfamiliar and he was curious every bit of it.

Jimin’s hand moves down to Jungkook’s pants. He undo the button and let the pants fall down on the floor. He pulled his boxer down and let his dick fly in the open. As expected, this kid was indeed big. Jimin was even more excited as it was quite long and big.

He started to stroke his length, gently pumping it. Jungkook bit his lip as he looks down and watch how Jimin’s hand work on his dick. Jimin keeps pumping his hardness, making precum juices spurt out. The jizz was over flowing, makes Jimin pump his dick easily.

Jimin hop down from the table and pushes Jungkook at the door. He kneels down in front of him and did not waste any time but start to pump his thickness. His other hand was rubbing his balls, massaging it on its palms.

Jimin’s tongue starts to work its magic. It softly swirl its tip around the head of his dick. He licks the precum Juices before it swirls around the whole length. Jungkook was just staring down at how amazing Jimin was. Without any warn, Jimin took Jungkook's dick on his mouth.

Jimin tried to take his full length inside his mouth. He almost gag how quite thick and long it was. He was not able to get the whole length. He just started to move his head and pumping it at the same time. He keeps bobbing over and over. Jungkook’s moan was getting louder, having too much pleasure from his first blow.

Jungkook never imagine this was too good. He was only good at doing it alone with his hand. But Jimin was giving him more than the pleasure he can imagine. He stroke Jimin’s cheek who was busy with his mouth. Jimin suck him harder and Jungkook just moan even louder.

Jimin meet his every pump as he was sucking Jungkook at the same time. He suck on him even faster. But Jungkook tries to hold Jimin shoulder, “Jim I’m about to… c-cum.”

Jimin did not stop until he felt his dick explode inside his mouth. Juicies filled his mouth. Jimin pulled it off and look up to Jungkook as he swallowed the entire juices. Jungkook’s mouth drop open as he did not expect him to swallow it. Jimin wipe the leak at the side of his mouth and licks his finger. Jungkook was too sweet on his mouth to waste every drop of him.

“Are you a virgin?” Jimin bluntly ask and Jungkook eyes were just wide in shock. That answers Jimin’s question. He chuckled as he grabbed Jungkook and lead him upstairs to the bedroom. He pushes Jungkook over the bed. He pulled his own pants down along with his underwear. He straddle on top of him.

Jimin pulled his shirt up and Jungkook was just watching underneath him. Jimin body was even perfect. He got this curve and abs. Quite small he is but beautiful. Jungkook look at how hard Jimin is and he wants to touch it but Jimin smack his hand. Jungkook cleared his throat.

“Are you going to fuck me with that?” Jungkook ask as he point Jimin’s dick. Jimin burst into laughter, his body was shaking on top of Jungkook.

“No! I’m going to be fuck by you,” Jimin smirk as he pulled Jungkook on a sitting position. He took one of Jungkooks hand and leads it to his bottom. He guides it on how to massage his hole.

“You have to prepare me first,” Jimin said as he let him insert a finger on his hole. Jimin bit his bottom lip as he felt Jungkook understand what he needs to do. He starts to move it in and out his hole. Jimin hold on tighter on Jungkook’s arm. His nails digging on his bare skin. Jungkook kisses the side of Jimin’s neck as he kept fingering his hole.

“Make it two kid,” Jimin demanded as he tilted his head to give Jungkook more access of his neck. Jungkook suck and bite on Jimin’s neck as he inserted two fingers on his tight hole. Jimin cross his legs at the back of Jungkook as the pleasure was growing. The young man was getting a hang of it and he was getting more excited about this that his dick was getting harder. Without asking permission, Jungkook change it to three finger.

Jimin was stunned and did not expect the kid was quickly learning about this. Jimin just nuzzled on his neck as it was so good to feel Jungkook’s three finger on his hole. He was moaning over the young man’s neck.

Jimin stop Jungkook as it was already enough of prepping for him. He hop off from Jungkook and took some lube and condom over his bag. He pushes Jungkook back on the bed as he climb back up on him. He inserted the condom on Jungkook’s dick and apply a lube on his palm. He spread it over Jungkook’s dick and starts pumping it to spread the lube over his hardness.

He lifts himself a little and position the head over his hole. Then he slowly inserts it inside. Jimin flinch a little as it was big to handle. Jungkook groan underneath him because Jimin was too tight. Jimin took the whole length in one thrust, can’t help but moan out loud. He moves a little to adjust himself and get use to his size. He starts to move up and down on top of Jungkook.

Jungkook was moaning the pleasure on how tight Jimin was over his dick. He wanted to hold Jimin but Jimin hold his wrist and put his hand above his head. Jimin hold both his hand as he keep riding him on top. Jimin’s move faster and Jungkook cannot help but moan even more louder because of he intense pleasure. He wanted to touch Jimin but he was restrained.

“I like you tied down baby boy so be still,” Jimin said teasingly as he kept holding his hands over his head while he keeps moving faster on top of him. He can feel Jungkook’s dick was getting even bigger inside his hole. He made his pace even faster. Jimin lean on the noisy Jungkook and shut him up with passionate kiss.

“Fuck Jim you are so good and tight!” Jungkook was losing himself and he could feel he was on his edge. Jimin doesn’t mind not cumming tonight as he was too eager to wreck this young man’s innocent. He let him go as he focus on pumping faster on top of him. Jungkook was able to hold on Jimin as he thrust to meet his pump.

Jungkook was sucking on Jimin’s neck as he felt he was about to reach his release. Jimin made a few more pumps before Jungkook find his release. They both drop on the bed, Jimin was still on top of him catching his own breath. He pulled out Jungkook’s dick, take off the condom and throw it on the floor. He lie down beside Jungkook while trying to catch his breathe.

“Wow… that was wow,” Jungkook utter as he was still panting. Jimin just chuckled beside him, shaking his head.

Jungkook move to his side and looks at Jimin. He was grinning when Jimin looks at him, “wow, that’s a big smile.”

“I am glad I did not come back to the hotel with my friends. I would have miss this wonderful opportunity with you Jim,” Jungkook stroke a finger on Jimin’s cheek and Jimin smack it off. Jimin does not like those sweet gestures after sex.

“I am glad I met this good Samaritan who was scared to let me fall from the Canal,” both of them laugh. Jimin move on his side to face Jungkook and ask him a curious question, “are you gay?”

Jungkook did not expect Jimin’s question. He was a bit shock that he would bluntly ask him that. He just shook his head and smile. Jimin was now piss because he got that smile again that seems to be magnetic. He quirk a brow as he was confuse on why Jungkook did it with him, “then why did you do it with me if you are not gay?”

Jungkook leans on Jimin and gave him a soft kiss before he answers, “I just want you and I don’t care what you are. Because you are too beautiful to be handsome.”

And with that statement, Jimin felt his heart was beating faster. Jungkook just wants him and he doesn’t care what he is. That hits him. He turns his back on Jungkook so he cannot see him blushing. Jimin felt this was not right. Play time is over. He should leave before this guy wakes up.

End of Flashback

Jimin was at the balcony of his apartment, drinking a glass of scotch. He was already on his robe while he was looking at the city lights of Seoul. He was sipping on his glass while he was recalling that night with Jungkook. He admits he was wrong to leave the kid behind just like that. Jimin just don’t want to have any connection to whoever he slept with it. He just do one-night stands. But now… it was like his past was haunting him. He shivers the thought of Jungkook. That should be the last time he'll be seeing the kid.


	4. Ice Queen

Jimin was sitting beside Jin as they watch Taehyung’s with his photos shoot. Jin was Taehyung’s manager. At the age of 29 Jin was already handling models. He debuted as a model at the age of 13 and now he’s one of the top models in Korea. He will just do some modeling when he feels like working with the offer. He’s one of the highest paid in this line of industry.

Jimin yawn as he felt bored watching Taehyung. Taehyung was doing a great job projecting himself for this brand of clothing. Jin noticed the bored Jimin. He suddenly pinches his arm and Jimin yell because of the pain.

“Yah! What’s wrong with you?” Jimin was rubbing his arm as it was quite painful. He glared at the laughing Jin.

“You were about to sleep on that chair. I just want to wake you up,” Jin keeps laughing as he cannot help Jimin’s reaction. Jimin just rolled his eyes and watches Taehyung again. Jin’s assistant approach Jin and whispered something. Jin starts to become furious, “What?! She cannot come because she is sick?! I will make her career sick too!”

“Calm down Jin. What happened?” Jimin looked up at the angry Jin was now walking back and forth. It seems there is a major problem.

“One of my models got sick and now we’ll be in trouble. I already promise the client about finishing it today. It would cause too much to reschedule this for another time,” Jin was tense with this unexpected issue. Jimin yawns and stretch before he stood up.

“Give me the job. I’ll take it,” Jin grins and claps in delight. He felt relieve that he had Jimin to cover. He called the stylist to prepare Jimin. Jimin follows the stylist to the dressing room where he can change and do his makeup. Jimin change first and sat on the vanity mirror. The Stylist was preparing her things when she gasps as something seems to be missing.

“What’s wrong?” Jin just arrive to check on Jimin. The Sytlist look up to Jin with a trouble look.

“I ran out of contact lens for the model,” Jin groaned and stomp in frustration as another problem occurs. He took his phone and made some calls. Jimin just sigh and allow the stylist to start what she needs to do.

“Sorry Jin. I am about run some errands. I’m not able to do it,” Namjoon said over the phone while he was packing some merchandise orders. Jungkook was at the side beside Hoseok, taping the boxes for them to deliver. They will be doing a fan sign tomorrow for their band that’s why it was a busy day for Jungkook. Joon end the call and continue packing the merchandise on the box.

“What was that Joon?” Hoseok ask as he place the box at the side. Jungkook was already done taping the boxes.

“Oh that was Jin. Some emergency he need some help with. His friends were on the photo shoot and he needs some contact lens since they ran out of it,” Joon said in a shrug as he place the box at the side.

“So… you and Jin huh?” Hoseok said in a tease and Joon just snickered and rolled his eyes.

“Jin is a decent guy. He is quite rich and has a great career. He would not like a guy like me,” Joon sigh as he leans over the counter.

“Maybe we can make him one of our sponsors?” Hoseok grins at Joon and he just throw a towel on his face. Jungkook looks at Joon as he remembered he said Jin’s friends.

“Can I run the errand for you? I can buy those lens for Jin,” Joon and Hoseok looks at Jungkook. They didn’t expect the young one was willing to take the errand since he was good at slacking.

“You sure? That’s something new,” Joon smirk as he took a paper and wrote the address where Jin was working. Jungkook grins and nodded as he took the paper.

“I’m fine with it. Be back soon,” Jungkook place the paper on his pocket. He grab his keys and jacket and headed downstairs. He put on his helmet and hops in to his Harley Davidson then head towards the mall. After buying the needed lens, he headed towards the address Joon gave him.

Jungkook arrives to the location where the shoot took place. He park his bike at the side then headed to the door. He knocks on the door and a staff opens him up. He told the staff he was running an errand for Jin and the staff lets him in.

The staff guided him to another room where Jin is. Jin was sitting on the couch while watching someone. Jungkook greeted Jin and give the paper bag, “hey Jin. I was asked by Joon to give this to you.”

Jin claps his hand in happiness and hug the young man, “thank you Jungkook for saving us today. We really need this.” Jin gave the bag to the Stylist and proceed to Jimin. .

Jungkook looks at the stylist and then saw Jimin who was looking over the mirror. Jimin’s eyes were wide as he looks at Jungkook over the reflection. Jungkook just smiled at him and that pisses Jimin more.

“Did Joon said anything?” Jin said as he calls Jungkook’s attention. Jungkook was lost a bit as he was looking at Jimin. He shook his head as Joon didn’t left any message. Jin bit his bottom lip and cross his arms before he slumps himself on the couch.

“Do you like Joon hyung?” Jungkook chuckled at Jin’s reaction. Jin looks up to him with a pout and nod. Jungkook just chuckled as he did not expect someone will like Joon. Joon can destroy anything he can hold and very clumsy. Poor Jin who does not know what he’s getting into.

Jimin was done with his makeup and the contact lens was already in place. He stood up and walk pass Jin and Jungkook. Jungkook just watch Jimin pass before looking at Jin, “is it okay if I could watch?”

“That’s okay. You know Jungkook you have a potential to become a model,” Jin said as he walks beside Jungkook towards where the shoot is. They sat on one of the seats as Jimin’s shoot was starting. Jungkook was observing his every move. He was really elegant and beautiful. Jungkook can’t help but gape.

“You might need a tissue with that drool of yours,” Jin tease as he gave Jungkook a tissue. Jungkook take the tissue embarrassingly. He notice that Jimin’s expression were as cold as ice. It doesn’t mean it doesn’t look good, but it would be better if he smiles a bit.

“Jin? Why is Jimin expressionless? Is that how photoshoot works?” Jungkook ask as he continues watching the shoot.

“Oh, you’ve noticed... You see Jungkook, Jimin doesn’t smile. His persona is more serious, strict and reserve. He is not a jolly type unlike me and Taehyung. He’s the ice queen,” Jin said as that what people describes Jimin. Jungkook does not believe Jimin is like that. Jimin was warm and funny when they were in Amsterdam. This is a different Jimin he’s looking at right now.

Jimin’s photo shoot run smoothly. It was always quick for Jimin since he always work its best without committing any error. Jin claps his hand to praise his friend. Jimin still sees Jungkook besides Jin. Jimin did not look at their direction and headed straight towards the dressing room.

“See. I told you he is the ice queen. I got to go Jungkook. I need to check the photos. Thank you for helping us today,” Jin smiled as he tap Jungkook’s shoulder and proceed to the camera men in front. Jungkook decides to wait for Jimin to get out. He wants to talk to him.

Jimin was done changing and cleaning his makeup. Taehyung came and hug Jimin tight from behind, “you are always the best Chim. I wish you will stay longer in Korea. I miss you so much.”

Jimin smiled a little at his big baby. Taehyung was always his baby and best friend. He turns to Taehyung and hugs him back tight, “you know I can’t cub. I don’t belong here anymore.”

Taehyung pouts and pinches Jimin’s cheeks, “why do you always say that! You belong here, with us. It was all in the past. You are able to stand on your own Chim. I am here always for you.”

Jimin really hates it when Taehyung will be sentimental and clingy. But he loves this big guy in front of him, “I will still come and visit you cub. I’m still here for another 3 months. Let’s make the most out of it. Should we drink tonight?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes at the side when it comes to drinking. Taehyung cannot hold his alcohol, “I am not drinking. I will bring Hoseok with us. You must behave.”

Jimin just laugh as he walks with Taehyung out from the dressing room. He wraps his arms around the arm of Taehyung while walking out. They search for Jin but then Jimin was startled seeing Jungkook standing at the side. Taehyung recognizes Jungkook.

“Hey Gguk! Why are you here?” Taehyung asks as he walks towards the young man. Jimin just froze there as he doesn’t know what to do.

“I was running errand for Joon. And… I’m waiting for him,” Jungkook points at Jimin. Jimin glares at Jungkook. He’s really going to beat the hell out of this kid.


	5. Here We Go Again

Jimin grabbed Jungkook and pulled him towards a secluded place in the house, leaving Taehyung behind. Jimin pushes Jungkook on the wall, “what’s wrong with you?”

Jungkook was startled with how strong this guy is. Jimin was really piss by his looks, “I just want to talk. You keep leaving me behind.”

“What do you want to talk about so we can end this?” Jimin was still glaring at the young guy in front of him. He was getting annoyed on how he keeps appearing in front of him.

“Why are you being like this? This was not the guy I met in Amsterdam,” Jungkook was staring at Jimin’s eyes and Jimin avoid his gaze.

“Listen kid. This is me. This is who I am. It was just a one night stand and get over it. Can you just stop showing up in my face?” Jimin said seriously as he refuse to look at Jungkook who was staring at him the whole time.

“I know it was just a one night stand for you Jimin. But I want to be friends. If you will just allow-“ Jungkook was not able to finish his sentence when Jimin just walk out from him. What was wrong with him? Jungkook said at the back of his mind. He was not sure of himself why he keeps chasing after Jimin. There was something with Jimin that Jungkook wants to discover more.

Jimin goes back to Taehyung and Jin. They were already waiting outside on their car. Jimin just gets inside the backseat without any word.

“What happened there?” Taehyung ask curiously as he was there watching Jimin grabbing Jungkook.

“Were you keeping something from us?” Jin ask as he started the engine and drove away. Jimin was just silent at the back. He was not in the mood to answer their questions. He doesn’t understand why that kid keeps bothering him and the thought of him keeps bugging his mind.

They arrive at Jin’s house. Taehyung and Jimin walks to Jin’s living room. The helpers were carrying their stuff from the shoot and place it to the storage room. Jin already owns his house from all the hard work he did.

Jimin sat on the sofa with Taehyung. A helper place a tray on the table with tea and snacks. Jin sat on another chair beside them. Jimin was amaze on how successful Jin is.

“You have a house, a business and modeling career. Are your parents forcing you to marriage soon?” Jimin teases as he took the cup and have a sip. Jin cross his legs over and smirk.

“My parents wouldn’t dare. I earn myself all of this. I don’t need anything from them to arrange me on a marriage,” Jin rolled his eyes with the thought of marriage. Aside from his own wealth, Jin’s family was already rich.

“My parents already accepted me about not getting married. They like Hoseok and they are happy for me,” Taehyung boasted. He was the luckiest among the three. His family owns a farm in Daegu and they just let Taehyung be happy and make decision for himself.

Jimin always envy his friends who have their freedom. He on the other hand needs to set himself free and it took him for a while before he was able to earn that freedom. If he was just able to be brave before, he would not end up running away like this. Jimin just sigh and place his cup back on the table.

“But why were you talking to Jungkook?” Jin was getting back at the subject earlier. Jimin was back to being piss again.

“Can we just forget about the kid? He’s just being annoying,” he cross his legs and ignored the stares of Taehyung and Jin.

“Did you know him before? Where did you meet him?” Tae cannot recall Jimin mentioned Jungkook before. Jimin never keep any secrets from him.

“Can we just get off the topic? I am not comfortable with it,” Jimin just wants to change the subject and not talk about Jungkook. The two men then started to discuss about the shoot and next other project. Jimin felt a little relieve that they shrugged it off. But he needs to think of other excuses because he knows he is not yet off the hook.

Jungkook was back at Joon’s apartment. The boxes were already loaded to the car they’ll be taking tomorrow. Hoseok and Joon were already discussing about what they must play tomorrow. Joon notice Jungkook coming in, “how was it Gguk?”

“I was able to give it to Jin. He was asking if you said something and I said you didn’t leave any message,” Jungkook said as he place his jacket at the arm of the couch before sitting down. Joon just nod as a respond to what Jungkook said. Hoseok was on his phone texting and not listening to them.

“Hey guys. Taehyung said they’ll be at Jin’s club tonight. Would you like to come with me?” Hoseok said out loud so the two can hear him.

“I am free,” Joon said in a quick response. Jungkook was grinning at Joon.

“You like to see Jin aye? Admit it. You like Jin,” Jungkook teases and Hoseok laughs. Joon just rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“I am not. It would just be fun to hang out. But we cannot stay long since we have a fan signing tomorrow,” Joon was lying as Jungkook thought. He clearly thinks both Jin and Joon likes each other. Hoseok looks at the maknae.

“Are you coming with us?” Jungkook immediately nodded. He wants to see Jimin again. Jungkook was not sure why he always wants to see Jimin even if Jimin constantly ignores him and give him death glares.

Jungkook prepared that night. He was wearing a black shirt and brown pants. He put his hair into a bun and leaves strands of curls at the side. He wore a black jacket before going down from his apartment. Joon and Hoseok are already waiting for him. He sat at the backseat and they drove off towards the club.

It was nine in the evening and the place was pack already. Hoseok and the rest were standing in the crowd to look for Taehyung. Taehyung waves at them as they were in the middle. He quickly goes to Hoseok in a tight a hug.

“Hi Hobiboo! Jin is just upstairs at the VIP lounge. Jimin is a little drunk somewhere in the crowd. Wanna go upstairs?” Hoseok hugs his boyfriend and nodded. Joon nodded and wants to go upstairs too. Jungkook just made a sign he wants to stay here first. Hoseok and the rest walks up to the lounge while Jungkook was looking for Jimin.

Jimin was already dancing with another man when Jungkook spotted him. He was grinding himself with a stranger and the stranger was taking advantage of the drunken Jimin. Jungkook instantly grab Jimin and the man he was dancing him got piss on Jungkook. Jungkook gave his glare wants to take the fight but the man back off because Jungkook was quite bigger than him.

Jimin was only laughing beside him when Jungkook walks him out of the crowd. He guide him outside to breathe some fresh air. Jimin wants to shrug Jungkook off but Jungkook was stronger than the drunk Jimin, “get your hands off me!”

“No! Not unless you get a hold of yourself!” Jungkook was already piss with Jimin’s behavior. They were at some corner at the club where there was no one around.

“Were you jealous, Jeon Jungkook?” Jimin teases and Jungkook looks at him. How did he still remember his full name if he doesn’t care?

“Why are you acting like this Jimin? Why are you cruel and cold?” Jimin just chuckled with what Jungkook said. He just pushes the young boy over the wall. He wrap his arms around his neck and press his lips against Jungkook’s lips.

Jungkook was startled with what Jimin was doing. Jimin deepens the kiss and waited for Jungkook’s response. Jungkook close his eyes and kisses Jimin back. He wraps his arms around Jimin’s tiny waist. Even if his mouth tastes alcohol, Jungkook misses how soft it is. Jungkook was yearning for Jimin.

Then he felt Jimin was slowly not responding. Did he just pass out while they were kissing? Jungkook just chuckled as he was holding the pass out Jimin. He lift and carry Jimin on his arms and goes back to the club. He goes up to VIP lounge and look for his friends. Taehyung and Jin were shock seeing Jimin on Jungkook’s arms.

“Oh my! What happened to him?” Jin and Taehyung rush towards Jungkook who was carrying Jimin. Jungkook just snickered and place him gently on one of the couch.

“He pass out. I just have to carry him than drag him up the stairs,” Jungkook was still able to joke about this situation. He cannot believe he was just kissing him then he pass out on him.

“He finish six martinis and one vodka. Who would not pass out with that?” Taehyung was shaking his head as he watch his sleeping friend.

“Who’s going to take him home? I have plans?” Jin looks at Taehyung and Jungkook.

“I’m going home with Hoseok. I have my car with me. Jimin brought his,” Taehyung and Jin are looking at Jungkook.

“Alright… I volunteer myself as tribute,” Jungkook just raise his hand like the one in the movie. Jin took Jimin’s purse and show it to Taehyung.

“Here is the key for his car. You can see that plate number engrave to it. It is the red Porsche Panamera GTS. This one is his apartment keys. Here is the address and his apartment is on the 23rd floor room 2304. Take care of him Jungkook,” Jungkook just nodded on Jin’s instruction and take his purse and keys.

He carry Jimin back to his arms and bid goodbye to his hyungs and Jimin’s friends. He did not expect he will be carrying him again drunk just like last time. It made him a little happy that he have this chance. He likes the thought of taking care of Jimin.


	6. One Step at a Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! R18 on this chapter. Read at your own risk.

It was not hard to find Jimin’s car since it was standing out from all the other cars. He opens the shotgun seat and gently place him on the seat and put his seatbelt on. Jungkook slid to the driver’s seat, starts the engine and drove away. He was able to find Jimin’s building and park on his designated parking lot.

He arrives at Jimin’s apartment and he was in an awe. It was quite big and luxurious. He can see a huge picture of Jimin in the living room. Jungkook stared at it for a moment and he can see there was emptiness on his eyes even if it looks magnificent. He walks towards the room of Jimin. Jimin’s room was even bigger. How can he live here alone without being lonely? Jungkook thought as he lay him gently.

Jungkook stares at the sleeping Jimin. He looks so peacefully beautiful while sleeping. He stares at him for a few minutes since it was the only time he can look at him without those glaring eyes. He walks to Jimin’s bathroom and took some wet towel. He wipes it over the drunk guy, making sure he was at least clean.

Jungkook was done with his face. Should he clean up the other parts? He starts to unbutton Jimin’s shirt and starts to wipe the wet cloth over his chest down to his stomach. For a small guy, Jimin was totally toned. Jungkook felt his body was getting hotter with this. He just stop and takes the bedcover to let Jimin in. But suddenly someone pulled him.

Jimin straddle on top of him. Jungkook’s eyes grow big as he did not know Jimin was awake. He was about to apologize but Jimin shut him up with a kiss before he could speak. Jimin deepens the kiss and Jungkook kiss him back in return.

It was passionate, full of yearning and desire. Jungkook pulled the shirt of Jimin, making him bare on top of him. Jungkook arch his back so he kiss Jimin’s neck. He sucks and lick it, making marks on his soft skin. Jimin moans as Jungkook kisses him all over his neck.

Jimin pulled Jungkook’s shirt on top of his head, looking at his bare chest down to his abs. His hands trails the line on his body. He bit his lower lip before he leans and kisses chest. He moves his kisses down to his stomach. He started to unbuckle his belt. Jungkook wants to stop him but Jimin smack his hands.

Jimin took something on the drawer. It was a knot. He tied it over Jungkook's wrist, place his tied hands underneath his head to restrain him. Jimin continue where he left before Jungkook stop him. He pulled off his pants and boxer off, throwing it over the floor. Jimin licks his bottom lip as he look at the erect member of Jungkook.

Jimin wrap his hand over his thick dick and starts to pump it. Jungkook gasp on what Jimin was doing. Jimin starts to pump it faster so the precum juices will be flowing. He bends down and starts to lick the tip so he can taste him already. His mouth suck the tip first before fully consuming his dick.

Jimin can only take half of it before he starts to gag. He starts to bob his head and pump at the same time. Jungkook moan as the pleasure was building. He felt frustrated he cannot touch Jimin. He just watch Jimin pleasuring him.

Jimin continue sucking and pumping on Jungkook. He was massaging his balls at the same time to build the pleasure. Jungkook tries untie himself but Jimin’s tightly tied him from this restrain. He felt he was on his peak, “J-Jimin… I’m cumming.”

Jimin did not stop sucking on Jungkook until he felt juices were filling his mouth. He swallowed every drop of it before he pulled it out from his mouth. He wipes his mouth using the back of his hand while looking at Jungkook. He stood up and walks to his bathroom. He came back with a lube and condom.

Jimin took the chair, positioning it at the edge in front of Jungkook. He took off his pants and underwear before he sat down on the chair. He spread his legs and starts to pump his own dick in front of Jungkook. Jungkook sat up immediately and was shock on what Jimin was doing.

“Let me do that,” Jungkook plead but Jimin shook his head. He keeps pumping himself and massaging his balls at the same time. He move his hand between his balls and hole to pleasure himself. He then starts to insert a finger on his hole. Jimin drop his head at the back as he felt the pleasure was too much.

Jungkook keeps trying to get off the knot so he can do it for Jimin. He felt so helpless. How can Jimin tighten the knot at this time? Jungkook looks at Jimin who was able to slid two fingers now while pumping his own dick. Jungkook doesn’t want Jimin to cum. He wants Jimin to cum with him.

Jimin was already prepping himself. He spread his fingers inside his hole so he can let Jungkook’s dick fit inside. He was ready for Jungkook. He stop, took the lube and condom and straddle back on top of Jungkook. He pushes him down the bed so he can be still.

Jimin place the condom on the erect dick of Jungkook and add some lube on it. He pump it again to spread the lube over his length. He pumps it a few time before he starts to position it on his hole. Without any warning he slid the full length inside him.

Jimin groaned because of the pain since it’s been three months since he had sex. Jungkook was the last guy he did it. He starts to move up and down, to let his hole get use to his thickness. Then he was going to a fast pace.

Jungkook was moaning louder as he love how tight Jimin was around his dick. Jimin hold on to Jungkook’s shoulder for support. He keeps moving faster on top of him as it pleasures him that he is pleasuring Jungkook. He starts to pump his own dick as he wanted to cum too.

Jungkook leans on Jimin so he can kisses his neck. Jimin tilted his neck on the other side to give Jungkook some access. Jungkook bites and suck on it, making Jimin moan even louder. Jungkook felt he was almost cumming again.

“Jimin… I’m cumming again,” he utter on the neck of Jimin as Jimin nodded and moves even faster. Jimin felt he was about to cum too. He keeps pumping his dick and ride Jungkook even faster. In a few seconds, both of them met their release. Jimin shoots its cum over the stomach of Jungkook. Jungkook fell on the bed and panting.

Jimin slid off from Jungkook’s dick and sat beside him. He took off the condom and drops it on the floor. He untie him and throws the towel at him, “clean yourself.”

Jungkook did what Jimin asks him to and wipes it on himself. Jimin walks to the bathroom to get his robe. He sat on the chair that was across the bed. He cross his legs and look at Jungkook, “please do not see me again.”

Jungkook was caught off guard by Jimin’s request. After what happened he is requesting him to stop seeing each other, “why?”

“I just don’t want to see you. End of discussion. Change and go,” Jimin stands up from the chair and move outside to give Jungkook some space to change. Jungkook was left stunned by what Jimin said. He quickly change so he could go back to Jimin.

“What am I a toy?” Jungkook demanded some answers with Jimin. Why was he doing this? Was he just a play thing?

“Exactly. Then leave,” Jimin was pouring himself a glass of scotch. Jungkook stops him and pins him over the counter.

“I am not just a toy you can easily manipulate and throw once you’re done. You are too much,” Jungkook was already piss with how Jimin acting. Can he at least be a friend to him?

“What do you want from me? I already gave you the pleasure you want, fill in your curiosity. What do you want?” Jimin stares at Jungkook and Jungkook cannot even answer.

“I just want to be a friend Jimin. I am not asking you for sex. Sure we can have the sex if you want. But my intentions are clear… I want to be your friend,” Jungkook said, looking at Jimin’s eyes to let him know he was sincere. Jungkook felt Jimin was being like this because he does not want anyone in. He want to fill those loneliness… even as a friend.

Jimin bites the inside of his cheeks. This kid is persuasive and extremely annoying. He pushes him away so he can think and breathe away from his gaze, “fine! You can be that friend. But I am warning you kid… don’t fall in love with me. Are we clear?”

Jungkook just nodded. If that’s what the condition he will give, he will take it than nothing. He knew deep inside Jimin was good. He might have his problems on his own and Jungkook wants to help him. He doesn’t know why he is doing it, but he sincerely want to make Jimin happy.

Jimin took his glass and head towards his bedroom. He stop and pause over the door, “it is late. Don’t go home. There is another room at end of this hall. Sleep there.” He close his own room and Jungkook felt a little happy as Jimin was starting to be considerate.

“One step at a time,” Jungkook whispered to himself as he walks down the other side of the hall and rest on the guest bedroom as Jimin said. 


	7. Are You a Fan?

Jungkook woke up the next day feeling a bit sore on his wrist. He looks at it and he could see marks from the rope. He walks to the bathroom and wash his face. He looks at himself with a big grin. He was able to make Jimin agree on being friends. He came out from the room and he saw Jimin cooking. He was wearing a white shirt and blue ripped jeans. He was also wearing an apron.

“Good morning,” Jungkook greeted and Jimin was startled, almost let go of the pan he was holding.

“Yah! Can you at least show yourself first before saying anything,” Jungkook’s smile was gone as he saw Jimin’s glare again. He sat on the breakfast counter and watch Jimin cook.

“You know… you don’t look beautiful at all,” Jungkook teases and Jimin keeps glaring at him.

“ Go. Leave. You ungrateful human,” Jimin said as he place the bacon on the place along with the eggs. He was already done brewing the coffee and toast the bread. Jungkook just laugh at him.

“You are really ugly when you keep glaring. Your nostrils are showing,” Jungkook points on his nose and Jimin just can’t help but hit him with a spatula over his arm.

  
“Ouch! That’s domestic violence!” Jungkook just keeps on laughing and Jimin can’t help but chuckled a little. Jungkook heard it and he grins again, “I like it when you smile or laugh.”

Jimin just rolled his eyes at him and place the plates in front of Jungkook. He takes two mugs and poured coffee on it. He give Jungkook the other mug and the container for milk and sugar. He walks towards Jungkook and sat beside him. He took the butter and spread it to his toast. Jungkook just watch him take a bite.

“So you like butter better on your bread?” Jungkook ask while he was started to chew on his bacon. Jimin shrugs on his question.

“That varies. If I will be on a diet for a fashion show, I will just have tea and fruits for breakfast. While I’m on break, I love butter for my bread. Black coffee is a good match to it,” Jimin continues to bite and chew. Jungkook notice there was a smudge of butter beside his lips. He wipes it with his thumb and tastes it. Jimin just look away as he find it sensual. Jungkook just chuckled with Jimin’s reaction.

“What do you like to do on your free time?” Jungkook continues with his question while he was eating. Jimin was already sipping on his coffee since one bread was enough for him.

“Hmmm… maybe shopping? I don’t know. I don’t have much of a free time before. I just had it recently,” Jimin admitted as he left for Paris he was working hard to get where he is right now. Unlike Jin and Taehyung who was able to climb the ladder easily, Jimin works hard for it. He took any offers that were given to him, whether it was a shoot or modeling. He did not take no as an answer.

“What would you do if you have a free time?” Jungkook stop eating and just focus on his questions with Jimin. He was really interested on getting to know him.

“I don’t know… I guess I would like to go to a countryside and read some books. Have a picnic. Maybe watch some movies or just go to the library and read,” Jimin thought about it and it has been a while since he held a book. Jungkook was silent and memorize it on his mind.

“What do you fear the most?” Jungkook asks and that caught Jimin off guard. Jimin just finish his coffee and takes his plate and mug over the counter.

“Shouldn’t you be off to somewhere today?” Jimin said as he remembers Taehyung asks him to come to Hoseok’s fan signing. Obviously his best friend was a number fan of his boyfriend.

Jungkook finishes his food and drinks his coffee as he nodded. He looks the time on his phone and it was already nine. He walks to Jimin who was washing the dishes and place his plates and mug on the side.

“Are you busy today? Can you go to my fan signing?” Jungkook asks as he watch Jimin wash the dishes.

“I’m busy. I have some work to do. Besides I am not your fan,” he lied. He was going to Taehyung on the fan signing.

“But it’s a Saturday. You have work over the weekend?” Jungkook was being persuasive. Jimin just rolled his eyes. He place the dishes at the side to let it dry.

“Time is precious to me Jungkook. I am not going to waste it on some stupid fan signing,” Jungkook was just silent on what Jimin said. He was being too much of a bother now and he understood even if he felt a little bad about what Jimin said.

“I was just asking if you are interested. I get it. I got to go then. Thanks for the breakfast,” Jungkook smiled a little. He took his jacket and headed out. Jimin felt bad about what he said. He hit his mouth using his hand.

“Park Jimin you can be really an idiot sometimes. Your mouth has a mind on its own,” he groaned as he was not sure what to do. He just grab his phone and called Taehyung, “I’m going to pick you up. Where are you?”

Jungkook just head home to have a quick to shower and change. Hoseok was about to pick him up by ten. He was wearing their shirt that they were selling and black jeans. He added a jacket on it to make him look better. He bun his hair and loose a few strands for his curls. He took his drum sticks and bag before going down. Hoseok was already waiting for him. He sat on the shotgun seat.

“So… what happened last night?” Hoseok asks curiously while he was driving to the venue. Jungkook just chuckled and shakes his head.

“Nothing. I just took Jimin home as what Jin ask me to,” Jungkook did not look at Hoseok direction. He’s not a good liar. Hoseok just laugh beside him.

“Kid I have known you for a while. I was the one who discovered you while playing your guitar on the streets. I know you are lying,” Hoseok teases even more. Jungkook felt his cheeks were burning.

“Alright hyung. I met Jimin before when I was in Amsterdam. I was with my college friends at that time. He was drunk and I help him out. That’s it,” Jungkook was telling partially the truth. Hoseok just nodded while he keeps driving.

“If that’s what you say kid. Just be careful Gguk. Taehyung told me Jimin can be really cold,” Jungkook nodded on what Hoseok said. He was actually right. Jimin is hard to read nor to open. He could be heartless and cold. Because of that, Jungkook wants to know Jimin even more and help him out if needed. Jungkook knows there was good in Jimin and he wants to open that up because he believes not everyone is cruel; they just need to be open.

When they arrive, everything was already prepared. Joon was already inside and he was with Jin. Jin waves at the two guys with a big grin.

“Wow Jin. I guess you woke up on a good side of the bed today,” Hoseok teases and Joon just try to look away as he was embarrassed.

“Oh shut up, you are ruining it Hobi,” Jin teases in return and Hoseok smile turns to glare.

“Hey only Taehyung can call me that,” Hoseok said and Joon just go between them.

“Stop fighting kids. We are here for work, are we?” Joon glares at Hoseok and Jin just stick his tongue out to tease him that Joon was on his side. Jungkook was just shaking his head at the side as he watches these older men fighting.

“Is Taehyung coming over?” Hoseok asks as he was carrying the boxes of merch for them to sell to the fans. Their staff was there to take it and sells it once it started.

“He will be here. Was he not sleeping at your place last night?” Jin asks as he was looking at the checklist, helping Joon to organize.

“He was not feeling good because of the tequila last night that Jimin force him to drink,” Hoseok rolled his eyes and looks at Jungkook. Jin looks at Jungkook as well.

“Why were you so attentive of Jimin last night Jungkook?” Jin said as he stop on what he was doing to interrogate the young man.

“Who would not? He was drunk and he passed out? Should I just leave him on the floor?”Jungkook was back at the hot seat. Jin just nodded and left him off the hook. It was Jungkook’s turn to ask, “are models always busy even on weekends?”

“Well, we do have shoots on weekends. If you are asking for Jimin’s schedule. He does not have shoots. He’s on break,” Jin looks at Jungkook’s reaction and Jungkook just smiled at him just to pretend he was not interested. Jin was about to say something but Joon called him to come up on the stage. Jungkook sigh a relief as Joon diverted Jin’s attention. 

Jungkook felt a bit sad knowing Jimin lied to him. He was indeed not interested on his music nor with him. Jungkook just sigh and continue helping Hoseok doing the preparation. 

When the fan signing started, the place was crowded. A lot of young females were line up just to see their idol. The three guys were so eager to greet them and let them enjoy the event. Jungkook got a lot of letters and gifts and the two men were happy to see the young man getting the attention.

“Told you it was great idea getting Jungkook,” Hoseok whispered to Joon and Joon nodded in agreement.

They were signing a lot of albums and take some pictures with them. Jungkook was just being the friendly him to entertain the girls. He was not getting tired of it. He was happy to put smiles on their fans.

“Alright, may I have your name pretty lady?” Jungkook was sipping on his bottled water when he looks up and found Jimin in front of him. He almost spit the water from his mouth.

“Park Jimin. Huge fan,” Jimin said with a little bit of smile. Jungkook did not expect seeing him in front of him. He was speechless seeing Jimin in front of him. He took his pen and wrote on the album Jimin gave. Jimin took his phone and position it to take a photo with Jungkook. Jungkook smiles at the selfie.

“Thank you, Park Jimin,” Jungkook utters before Jimin walks down from the stage. Jungkook took his wallet from his pocket and took the letter Jimin left 3 months ago. He looks at the initial. It was PJM. His name was really Park Jimin. Jungkook looks at the crowd and search for Jimin. He felt a relief when he saw him standing with Taehyung who was bringing a banner saying I love you Hoseok.

They end up the fan signing with live performance for their fans. Jungkook was playing the drums while Hoseok was lead vocals. Jungkook was the second voice while Namjoon is on the bass guitar. Everyone was screaming and having fun.

Jungkook search for Jimin from the crowd and he found him standing at the back with Taehyung. Jungkook saw Jimin staring at him. He playfully winks at him and he saw Jimin rolled his eyes. Jungkook can’t help but chuckled.

He was perfoming his best to show it off to Jimin. He was happy all throughout the performance knowing Jimin was there after all to see him. That was enough for him.


	8. No Matter Who You Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> R18! Warnings for those who doesn't like SMUT. Skip if you want!

Taehyung was cheering all throughout the performance. Jimin beside him keeps rubbing his ear on how loud Taehyung was. He was even louder than the music that was playing. Jimin just look at Jungkook and he winks at him. Jimin just rolled his eyes and Taehyung notice what Jungkook did.

“It seems the maknae really likes you,” Taehyung softly hits Jimin using elbow just to tease him. Jimin just snickered on Taehyun’s tease.

“He’s young and he wants some fun. That’s how he is Taehyung. He will just get bored eventually and will get tired chasing me,” Jimin rolled his eyes as Taehyung still keeps wiggling his eyes at Jimin.

After three songs, they were done and walks behind the stage. The place was almost empty when Jin joins Taehyung and Jimin. They were waiting for the rest of the men to change. Jimin head towards the exit. Jin holds his arm to stop him, “where are you going?”

“Home? Where should I be going?” Jimin looks at the two and they both chuckled. Taehyung wraps his arms around Jimin’s arm.

“Let’s join their after dinner party. Come on Chim. We were just doing shopping spree tomorrow,” Taehyung playfully pouts at Jimin. Jimin groans as he hates it when Taehyung that. He is weak when Taehyung acts cute.

The three men already came out, all change. Their manager and the stuff were walking along with them. Joon walks to Jin and Hoseok walks to Taehyung. Jimin cross his arms are all in pairs. Jungkook walks towards him, “hey Jimin. My biggest fan.”

All of them were laughing at Jimin. Jimin’s eyes went big and gasp on what Jungkook said, “me? Your fan? When was that?”

“You just bought our album and you only ask for my sign. Would that make you a fan,” Jungkook chuckled and Jimin felt his cheeks were burning. He throws the album at Jungkook and walks out. He felt so embarrass for doing it and now Jungkook was boasting it out loud.

Jimin walks to the parking lot and goes to his car. Before he was about to slid in someone grab his arm to stop him from getting in. He looks back and saw a grinning Jungkook.

“Get off of me!” Jimin shrug Jungkook’s hold. Jungkook let him go and looks at the mad Jimin.

“I was only teasing. I’m sorry…” Jungkook was being serious as he look at Jimin, apologizing for his behavior. Jimin pushes him off.

“What do you want huh? Do you want the world to know I slept with you? Do you want to boast me as a trophy? What Jungkook?” Jimin was screaming at Jungkook. He was so piss that everyone will eventually find out he was sleeping with Jungkook. Jimin hates being gossip because he knows once gossip comes out, one problem comes to another.

“I am sorry Jimin. I didn’t mean to upset you,” Jungkook was really sorry about what happened. Jimin was furious and he can’t calm down. Jungkook moves a bit closer to Jimin. Jimin was about to slap Jungkook, but Jungkook was able to stop him by holding his wrist. He pulled Jimin over and kisses him.

Jimin tries to pushes Jungkook but Jungkook was strong. He opens the door from the backseat and pushes Jimin in and he follows. Jimin tries to kick him to push him away but Jungkook was able to hold on Jimin’s wrist and pushes it above his head.

Jungkook grab Jimin’s chin and kisses him again. He deepens the kiss and he felt Jin bit his bottom lip. He licks it and he tasted blood. He moves lips on Jimin’s neck and Jimin was trying to twist to get off from Jungkook’s hold. Then Jimin’s eyes grow big as he felt Jungkook’s hand over his bulge. He starts to rub it as lick on the side of Jimin’s neck.

Jimin cannot control himself but give in. He gasp as Jungkook unzip his pant and let his dick fly. Jungkook starts to pump his hard dick. Jimin moans even louder as likes how warm Jungkook’s hand around his dick. Jungkook takes Jimin's lips and kisses him passionately. Jimin returns the kiss as passionately as well.

Jungkook let Jimin lay on his back as he bends down to suck on Jimin’s dick. Jimin was startled on Jungkook’s movement and tries to push him off, “s-stop Jungkook.”

Jungkook did not listen and starts to suck Jimin in full. Jimin’s dick fits perfectly on Junkook’s mouth. Jimin’s grabs Jungkook hair and pulled it. Pleasure was building on him. Jungkook rubs his thighs while he keeps sucking on his dick. He moves his head faster, sucking him all throughout.

Jimin felt he was about to cum. When he felt his was about to burst he grab Jungkook’s hair and pulled him back on top to kiss him passionately. Then Jimin felt his release, shooting over Jungkook’s stomach. Jimin was panting as did not expect this was to happen on his car.

Jimin moves to glove compartment and grabs a tissue. He wipes himself and gives the box to Jungkook to clean himself. Jungkook looks at his shirt and seen the stain. Jimin goes out and open his trunk. He looks for a shirt that would fit with Jungkook. He opens the door and throws it to Jungkook. He walks to the driver seat and waits for Jungkook to change.

Jungkook sat on the shotgun, already wearing Jimin’s shirt. They were silent for a bit before Jungkook speaks, “I’m really sorry Jimin. I did not know I was already beyond your border earlier. I just want to be a friend. Because no matter who you are or what you are, whether you are a monster, alien or out of this world. I accept you for you are. I like you just the way you are. You are beautifully handsome.”

Jimin felt his cheeks burning. He just starts the engine drove out of the parking lot. He follows the address Jin gave and left. When they arrive on the restaurant, everyone was just silent. Jimin sat beside between Jin and Taehyung and Jungkook sat beside RM.

Jin give the bowl of rice to Jimin and whisper, “where did you go? It took you 30 minutes to be arrive here.”

Jimin just took the chopsticks and starts to eat. Jungkook was looking at Jimin while he was eating. Jimin notice Jungkook staring at him but he ignores it. He just finish half the rice and thank everyone for the food. Jimin decided to go out and smoke. When he was about to light the smoke, Jungkook was there to stop him. He broke the stick and throws it.

“You know how much it cause just to be thrown away?” Jimin place his lighter on his pocket and looks at sky.

“It’s bad for your health. Quit it,” Jungkook smirk as he looks at the Jimin who was staring at the sky.

“Summer is about to come. Skies are quite clear. My favorite time of the year,” Jimin smiled as he looks at the stars. Jungkook can’t help but smile at the happy Jimin.

“You are poetic aye? But you look much better with a smile. You look more beautiful,” Jungkook said as he was gazing at Jimin. Jimin snickered and hits him on the chest.

“Stop with the praises. It’s disgusting,” Jimin said as he goes back in. Jungkook just chuckled.

“You are! Why can’t you accept that,” Jungkook follows Jimin inside.

Across the street, someone was looking at them. A click of the camera is what you can hear. A man took photos of Jimin and Jungkook outside. He turns his back as he got enough of the photos and then silently walk away...


	9. Unaccepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Violence....

They had a fun dinner. Jin was about to pay the whole dinner but their manager Bang insist on paying everyone’s dinner. The Taehyung was already clinging to Hoseok arms. Hoseok smiled and wave at them, “I’m going to take home this cub of mine. Goodnight everyone.”

“I will be driving Joon home. He did not bring his car. How about you Jungkook?” Jin said curiously as he looks at Jungkook and Jimin.

“I will just take the bus home Jin,” Jungkook said with a smile to assure them he will be safe.

“Jimin, can you just take the boy home? It’s not a bother right?” Jin shrugs his shoulder and Jimin knows what this old hag was trying to do. Joon just purse his lips to hide his laugh.

“Fine. Gguk come with me,” Jimin walks towards the parking area. He open his car and slid in to the driver’s seat. Jungkook sat on the gunshot. Jimin notice he was silent, “what’s wrong?”

“Did you just call me Gguk?” Jungkook ask as he looks at Jimin who was start to drive.

“Why? Is it a big deal?” Jimin was only looking straight, focusing on driving.

“I like it… only my friends can call me that,” Jungkook felt his heart fluttered. Jimin is like considering him as a friend. Their relationship is in progress. Jungkook looks at Jimin again, “can I call you Chim just like Taehyung hyung?”

Jimin just chuckled as he find it cute when Jungkook called him Chim, “no. Only my Tae-Tae can call me Chim.”

Jungkook pouted and acts cute as he looks at Jimin, “come on. Chim-chim?”

Jimin pushes Jungkook’s face over his palm. Jungkook just laugh and hold Jimin’s hand, “whether you like it or not. I will call you Chim-chim.”

Jimin arrives at Jungkook’s place. He was renting on a rooftop. They sat on Jimin’s car for a while.

“What music do you like?” Jungkook ask curiously as he unbuckles the belt from his seat.

“Classics, K-Pop, Pop music… I just listen to anything,” Jimin shrugs as he looks at Jungkook who was staring at him.

“We’re the same. Any music is fine. We’re alike,” Jungkook grins as he keep staring at Jimin. He never gets tired looking at him.

“I am too different from you kid. Trust me,” Jimin just snickered and looks straight to avoide Jungkook’s gaze. Jungkook was too care-free. He is full of happiness, dreams and hope. Jimin was too different. He is living his life alone and he’s more comfortable that way.

“I don’t think so Chim. You are me… I am you. For me we are just alike,” Jungkook just look at Jimin who seems to be on deep thoughts. Then he heard him chuckled.

“I guess you are a writer. You and your words are unbelievable. Now go, ants might be crawling on my car now,” Jimin was shaking his head when he automatically opens the gunshot door.

“Alright, goodnight Chim,” without any warn, Jungkook stole a kiss on Jimin’s cheeks. Jimin touches his cheeks where Jungkook kiss it. He looks at the boy who waves at him before closing the door.

Jimin felt his cheeks were burning. His heart flutter and he does not know what was happening. He slaps both his cheeks to get over it. Jimin exhales as he does not want to feel like this again. He just starts his engine and drive home, ignoring his unwanted feelings.

The next day, Jin, Jimin and Taehyung were having brunch. They were discussing about Taehyung’s project and other things. Jin was wiping his mouth when he looks at Jimin, “what’s your score with Jungkook?”

“What do you mean?” Jimin was sipping on his cup of tea. Taehyung just giggled at Jin’s side.

“Clearly you are sleeping with him,” Jin bluntly said and Jimin almost spit on his tea.

“Yah! I am not,” Jimin denied and his two best friends were even more curious.

“How did you become close? You came to the restaurant and Jungkook was already wearing something else. I am an observer Jimin. Don’t play dumb,” Jimin smirk at the anxious Jimin in front of him.

“Fine. Jungkook was the guy I slept with in Amsterdam whom I left instantly the next day,” Jimin looks away when the two men starts to squeal like girls.

“So... he was the good Samaritan you were talking about?!” Taehyung ask eagerly and Jimin did not look at them as he nods. It made them squeal even more.

“Spill the tea Chim. Come on tell us more,” Jin giggles as he looks at the piss Jimin. Jimin just stood up.

“I’m going to the men’s room,” Jimin left the two and headed towards the men’s room.

While he was walking, someone suddenly grab him. They covered his mouth when he was about to scream. They drag him out and a van was waiting. Jimin was shove inside the van and it drove away from the restaurant where his friends were left.

Jimin’s hands were tied and they covered his mouth. Jimin knew something was off and he thinks he knows who is behind this. The van drove to an abandon building. They stop and Jimin can see men wear in black. He definitely knew who’s behind this.

Men grab Jimin out and was shove on the dusty floor. They kick him on the back, force him to kneel. A man was standing in white in front of Jimin. When the man turns around, it was Jimin’s father.

“Long time no see Jiminie,” Park Ji-ho said to his son was struggling on the floor. He orders his men to loose the cover on his mouth. Once the cover was untie, Jimin gasp for air.

“Who are you with this time Jiminie?” His dad bends down to show Jimin some photos. It was him and Jungkook last night. Jimin tried to twist to get off from his grip.

“I gave you the freedom. I let your ex-lover live and let you leave Korea. But why are you doing this again?” His father throws the photos on his face. Jimin looks away to dodge those photos that were thrown at him. He knew that his father was still watching over him.

Ji-ho grabs Jimin’s hair and pulls his head back. Jimin grunted as he looks at his father, “I warned you. You have your freedom; you can live, but never let me see you acting like a faggot and date some men. You know how I hate seeing you like that.”

Jimin just shut up as he cleared his throat. This is what he fears the most, his father intervening again with his life. Jimin chuckled at his father, “you are so pathetic dad.”

Ji-ho laughs at how his son talks back to him. He kicks Jimin over his chest and lets him fall on the floor. Jimin just swallowed hard and just left out a groan to keep the pain. Ji-ho bends down again and looks at his son, “Jiminie… if I will find out again that you are dating this man. He will be worst than Yoongi.”

Ji-ho stood up and snap his finger, “boys? Teach my son a lesson. It has been awhile since he receives any beating.” Two men nodded and followed Ji-ho’s orders. With that… they started to beat the hell on Jimin.

Hoseok, Joon and Jungkook were doing their practice. Joon and Jungkook were writing some songs while Hoseok was making some tunes. Hoseok phone was ringing, “hey Cub what’s up?” Hoseok’s mouth drop as he heard a crying Taehyung on the other line.

Hoseok place down his guitar while he grab his keys, “I’ll be there. Calm down Taehyung.”

Joon and Jungkook looks at Hoseok who was bothered and in a hurry.

“What’s going on Hoseok?” Joon puts down what he was doing as he looks at the troubled Hoseok.

“Taehyung has an emergency… it’s about Jimin,” Hoseok looks at Jungkook and Jungkook immdediately stood up.

“What’s going on hyung?” Jungkook felt his heart was beating fast. He felt uneasy with what Hoseok said.

“I can’t explain right now. I got to hurry,” Hoseok runs out from the door as he was in a hurry. He was about to take his car but Jungkook stops him.

“Let’s take my bike. I have an extra helmet,” Hoseok nodded as he agreed that the bike will be faster. Jungkook give his extra helmet and starts to drive off. They went to the hospital Taehyung instructed. They quickly come up to Jimin’s room. When they arrive to his room, a crying Taehyung opened them up.

Hoseok and Jimin walks inside to the room and find Jimin… lying down with a lot of bondage and bruises. Jin was beside him who was holding his friend’s hand. Jungkook felt his world was about to shutter. His beautiful Jimin was now full of bruises and in pain...


	10. Left Again

Jungkook walks near to Jimin’s bed. His left arm was cast, his face was swollen, and his body has purple bruises on it. Jin was tearing beside Jimin, looking at his best friend all helpless. Hoseok was holding on Taehyung who was crying again. Jungkook felt his heart was been crash looking at Jimin like this.

“What happened? Who did this?” Jungkook asks as he caress a finger on his cheek. He was cold and his breathing was not even. Jungkook was hating seeing him like this and he wants to beat the man who did this to him.

“We don’t know Gguk… We got a phone call from him telling us he need some help. We did not know the location but Taehyung use the Find Me to search for Jimin. We found him on an old abandon building, helpless and almost lifeless,” Jin sobs as he looks at his friend. Jimin can be arrogant, but he’s always been nice and considerate. They were not sure who could have did this.

“Have you filed a police report already?” Hoseok asks to Taehyung and Taehyung nodded. Hoseok wipes his boyfriend cheeks and smiles a bit, “you always told me Jiminshi is strong. Be strong for him cub. He’ll be back.”

Jungkook was just staring at Jimin. He would really beat the hell of the one who did this to him. He took a chair and place it on the side of Jimin. He sat on it and just watches over Jimin. He can’t imagine who could do such thing to him? Could he owe someone or was he been involve on something? Jungkook got thousands of questions on his mind and only Jimin can answer.

“What did the doctor say?” Jungkook asks as he look at his injuries. This is not a joke as it seems. He can see he was being hit roughly.

“He got a one broken ribcage. His left arm is broken. The rest were just bruises. The doctor said he’ll just need to stay rest for the next 6 weeks and avoid doing any physical work. He needs to completely heal,” Jin rubs the hand of Jimin. Jungkook’s hand form into fist. He would really avenge Jimin if he knew who did this to him.

They stayed there for a couple of hours until it was quite late. Hoseok gently wakes Taehyung who was sitting beside him, “guys, I’ll need to take this guy home. Who would stay Jimin for tonight?”

“I can stay. Jin you should go home and rest. I’ll stay with Jimin,” Jungkook immediately said and they were not surprise by his eagerness to volunteer. Jin softly smiled at Jungkook, held his hand and softly squeezes it. He gave his car and write Taehyung’s number on it.

“Call us if there’s any emergency, okay? Thank you Gguk,” Jin kisses Jimin’s forehead to bid goodbye to his friend. He walks out with Hoseok and Taehyung. Gguk was now left with Jimin.

Jungkook move the cover over his chest to keep him warm. He sat on the chair where Jin sat and held Jimin’s hand. He was starting to let the tears fall that he was keeping earlier since he doesn’t want anyone to get a wrong idea. He gently squeezes Jimin’s hand and place it over his cheeks.

“Chim-chim wake up bud. Come on… where’s the Chim that I know who’s brave and bold? I miss you Chim. I miss your smile, your teases and even your glare. I miss how you can be annoyed seeing me. Chim… please wake up,” Jungkook’s tears keeps falling. He kisses the bruise knuckles on Jimin, clearly he tried to fight but failed. Poor Jimin, Jungkook thought.

“Chim, remember I ask you what do you want to do with you free time? Can we do it Chim? Can we go on a picnic where you can enjoy the cool breeze and relax from all these bullshit? We can watch movies. We can go to the library but probably I might just sleep there,” Jungkook chuckled as he admitted he will fell asleep because he will get bored. Jungkook stares at the sleeping Jimin. He wish he could hear him because this is the only time he is confident to talk with Jimin without getting any rebuttal.

“Chim just wake up. I promise you, I will do anything for you. Please get well soon Chim-chim. Everyone is worried about you. You said you are used to being alone, everyone here loves you, including me…” Jungkook pause on what he said. Did he just say it out loud? He shook his head and wipes his tears. He would never say that on Chim otherwise he will lose him. He promise…

Jungkook just keeps on staring at Jimin until he fell asleep on his side, holding Jimin’s hand. Jungkook was awoken with noise and laughter. He sat up from his chair and he saw a sitting Jimin. Taehyung and Jin were already there along with Hoseok and Joon.

“Good morning sleepy head,” Jimin snickered as he looks at Jungkook was still groggy. Everyone just laugh at Jungkook who seems to be disoriented from what’s going on. Jungkook looks around and looks again at Jimin. Then his eyes grow big as he saw an awaken Jimin beside him.

“Chim!” He said with delight when he was about to hug, Jimin hold his hand up to stop him.

“Gguk, don’t you dare. I still have a cast and a broken rib cage. Hugs are unacceptable,” Jimin smirks and the place filled with laughter again. Jungkook pouted in disappointment.

“I almost forgot about that. How are you feeling? Is there any discomfort?” Jungkook sat on the chair again and keeps looking at Jimin. Jimin just shook his head and smiles softly.

“I think I would need to meet my doctor for plastic surgery. I can’t have scars on my face since I have a Summer Fashion week in two months,” Jimin taps his face and cheeks as he knew his got a few cuts on his face. Jin and Taehyung just chuckled on how their friend still thinks about his look after all that he has been through.

“I am just glad you got the same energy Chim. You got us hell worried. Who did this to you?” Jin ask as he stroke his friend’s cheeks. Jimin sighs and pretends to get a head ache.

“I… I really can’t recall. It makes my head hurt to recall about it. All I remembered was there were some thugs who wants some money from me when I got out from the men’s room and they drag me on that building and beat me up since I was too stubborn to give them anything,” Jimin could hear the gasp of Taehyung and Jin.

“Do you recognize them? Can you recall if they have tattoos or any marks? They can be one of those city gangsters. I met a few before and we might have lead on whom to report,” Joon said as he wishes to help on resolving this case. Jimin just shook his head and sigh.

“I can’t recall them. I tried to fight but I was not able to remember how they look,” Jimin just shook his head. Jungkook was just at the side and tries to read Jimin. He seems to be lying, Jungkook thought as he looks at Jimin who tries to narrate what happened to him.

“We are just glad you are safe Chim. If someone will be asking you money, let them take Jin instead,” Taehyung said in a joke and Jin just looks up at the traitor Taehyung.

“Yah! You are really going to sell me to some goons for money are you? I’m your manager remember? It will be the end of your career as well,” Jin glares at Taehyung and everyone was laughing again except Jungkook.

Hoseok throws the paper bag at Jungkook, “hey go take a shower and change. Will buy dinner and come back up here. Will bring you take out too.”

Jungkook gladly caught it and nodded. He goes to the bathroom and starts to take a bath. The place outside was silent already, probably everyone was already out. He was just quick on the shower, change to the clothes Hoseok gave. It was a white shirt and jogging pants. This could be Hoseok’s when he was a teenager or something.

Jungkook goes out and tries to dry his hair. He saw Jimin trying to stand up, holding his IV.

“Hey careful,” Jungkook said as he quickly help Jimin up. Jimin just chuckled and tries to slowly walk.

“I’m good Gguk. Good thing those thugs didn’t break any of my legs. I just want to pee please,” Jungkook nodded guide him to the bathroom. Jimin gets inside and close it before Jungkook can get in. Jungkook just waited outside until Jimin finish.

Jimin came out from the bathroom and Jungkook help him back to his bed. He help him lay down and elevated the bed so it won’t be hard for Jimin. He sat on the chair beside Jimin and stares at him. His hair was not kempt and it was hovering over his face. Jungkook took the tie from his hair and tie it on Jimin.

Jimin tries to protest at first but then he let Jungkook be as he felt more good having his hair tied. He smiled a little when Jungkook was done.

“Thank you Gguk. I’m sorry if I am a bother right now,” Jimin said embarrassingly. He’s not the type who will easily depend on someone especially not with Jungkook. He must not get used to him from now on.

“Was it really true? Those thugs were the one who did this to you?” Jungkook was being serious now as he looks at Jimin. Jimin nodded, but Jungkook was still not convinced. He will just allow this slide for now until Jimiin will be the one who will tell him about this.

Jungkook was back to this 100 questions just to accompany Jimin. He was asking about his favorite color, his favorite dish, and many more. Jimin was answering them all and Jungkook felt good that Jimin was opening to him. He will remember those things, even those small details.

“What were you in high school? Do you do sports?” Jungkook was peeling some oranges. Jin brought Jimin a basket of fruits for Jimin to restore his strength back. Jungkook was about to feed it to Jimin but Jimin wants to take it. Jungkook refuse and waited for Jimin to take it from his mouth. Jimin obediently took the orange and chew it. He swallowed before he answered.

“I was more on the sing and dance club. I love dancing before. My teachers praise me. I can sing too,” Jimin chuckled as he remembers how he was in school. He was bright and got a promising future.

“Why did you stop? You can still dance right or sing? You can join our band,” Jungkook teases but Jimin’s smile disappeared. Jimin recalls why it was need for him to stop. It was a painful memory since he was force to stop what he loves. Jungkook notice the change of expression with Jimin.

“You okay Chim?” Jungkook ask as he notice there was sadness on Jimin’s eyes. Jimin just nodded and tries to smile. Jungkook know something was up and he cannot force Jimin to tell.

“You know you should stop worrying about me. I am fine Gguk,” Jimin chuckles and pinches Jungkook’s cheeks. Jungkook groaned as Jimin pinches his cheeks. He rubs it after and just can’t help but chuckle at Jimin.

“You know being in hospital bed suits you. You’re not grumpy when you’re in that bed,” Jungkook teases and JImin gasps as he grab his pillow behind him and starts hitting it at Jungkook. Then the door opens and their friends were back.

“Sorry to disturb you love birds. Lovers in quarrel even when Jimin is sick?” Jin teases as he was carrying the take out. The rest came in and just laugh at what Jin said. Both of them were embarrass.

Jin help Jimin eat some porridge while Jungkook was eating at the other table. He was happy eating Jajangmyeon. Jimin groans and points at what Jungkook was eating. Jin shook his head and his mouth shapes a “no”. Jungkook felt bad on the cute Jimin who was drooling over what he was eating. He walks to Jimin and at least let him taste. Jimin gladly takes it and gives a grin at Jin. Jin smacks Jungkook shoulder for feeding it to Jimin. Everyone laughs at them.

Everyone stayed for another hour. Jin and Taehyung was feeding Jimin some fruits. Jungkook and the others were discussing about their next gig. After that the couples leave and let Jungkook stayed again for tonight. Jungkook tuck in Jimin and make comfortable in bed.

“Gguk?” Jimin looks at Jungkook as he was cleaning the trashes. He place it on the bin and goes back to Jimin’s side immediately.

“Something wrong Chim? Are you in pain? Should I call the nurse?” Jungkook said worriedly. Jungkook just smiled and shook his head.

“Thank you for keeping up with me no matter how I keep pushing you away. You are indeed a good friend. I am thankful I have you beside me at this time,” Jimin said sincerely and that made Jungkook feel so warm inside. He would do anything for Jimin.

“You do not have to thank me. That’s what friends are for, right?” Jungkook sat beside him again and held his hand. Jimin felt that and it made him feel bad a little for being so mean to him for the past weeks.

“I know I was not being a good friend Gguk. I wish I could make up the time. You are not bad after all,” Jimin sigh as he felt he was tearing up. His tears betrayed him as it slips down his cheeks. Jungkook wipes them immediately, hushing Jimin in comfort.

“Chim I’m here. I will always be here. From this time and moving forward, I will do my best to protect you,” that made Jimin sob even more. It was the same thing he heard from someone before. That person was no longer there to protect him. He failed Jimin.

Jungkook leans on Jimin and kisses his forehead. He keeps caressing Jimin’s face. He doesn’t know what are the words that could be enough to comfort him. But he meant what he said, he will be there for Jimin.

Jungkook was woken up by Jin shaking him. He sat up groggily as he looks up at an angry Jin.

“Where is Jimin?!” Jungkook’s eyes grow big as he looks at the empty bed. He was not there anymore. He quickly runs to the bathroom and it was empty. Jin and Taehyung looks at Jungkook who was surprise as they are.

“I made sure he slept well last night. I don’t know where he is…” Jungkook looks at the IV and it was already been remove. Jungkook quickly goes to the nurse station and ask about the patient and the nurse just told him he signed a waiver and check out.

Jungkook took the slip the nurse gave and walks back to the room. He gave the discharge slip to Jin and Taehyung. Taehyung starts to make calls to look for Jimin. Jin calls Jimin’s manager as well to check if he was aware where Jimin is.

While they were busy taking phone calls, Jungkook saw a paper on the floor beside the chair he was sitting. He took and read it. It was from Jimin.

_**Dear My Ggukie,** _

_**I’m sorry for leaving you behind again without any notice. I am not good at saying goodbyes. Though many people has bid farewell to me, I cannot utter those in return. I am really thankful you came to my life. I am thankful for becoming your friend. I have a lot of things to thank you for. You tried to keep up with my attitude and accept me with all of my flaws. Only few people can stand my behavior and I commend you to that. I wish I could stay longer. Get to know this Good Samaritan who keeps saving me and keeping me sane. But… things must be left behind. I need to leave you Gguk… for good. I wish you a wonderful life a head. Please live your dreams and be happy. This is for your own best as well. Please… don’t look for me.** _

_**Your friend,** _

_**PJM** _

  
  


Jungkook’s knees were getting soft. He sat on the chair before he could fall on the floor. He left again… he left with a piece of paper and not caring about the feelings who he left behid. Jungkook wasn’t sure what he was feeling right now. It was a mix emotion. He can’t believe Jimin could just do this to him after what they had.

“Jungkook are you coming with us?” Jimin is about to board the plane in half an hour. He is going back to Paris,” Jungkook snap out on what Jin said. He nodded and the three of them hurriedly drove to the Airport.

Before Jin could park his car at the side, Jungkook already jump off from the back seat and run to find Jimin. Jungkook hope he was not yet late. He starts to search him all over the airport. He searches him everywhere hoping he could see Jimin again and stop him from leaving. Jungkook goes back to Jin and Taehyung but the two men were already staring at the screen. They were too late. It already left.

Jungkook can’t help hunker down as he felt his knees were about to soften. Jin and Taehyung just comforted the young man. Jungkook felt so sad about this. He can’t believe Jimin left him. Is this how they will end? He can’t accept it. He can’t accept Jimin running away again after Jungkook tried to break his walls. Now he was left by Jimin again. He cannot do anything anymore. He was already gone. Far to chase… far from his reach. It was the end of him and Jimin. It was the end of everything he work for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should continue... should I? Or should I just end it here? Hmmmmm


	11. We Meet Again

Five months has passed...

Jimin was back to his old self. He was able to join the Summer Fashion show and receive praises for his work. He was able to work again even though his manager keeps telling him to rest. He undergoes therapy for his arm to work again. He was able to remove the cast a week before the fashion show. He can breathe again.

Jimin was working now for a photo shoot. He was able to work with Guess. He was getting more and more job after his long break. He’s still slaying his title as Ice Queen. Jimin likes to be back in the spotlight.

Jimin was shooting a commercial when Jin and Taehyung suddenly made a surprise visit. They were in Paris without telling Jimin. Jimin squeal when he saw his friends. He tightly hugs them and they form a group hug.

“Why are you here? When did you got here?” Jimin asks as the two were grinning so big. They show the magazine of the Bangtan Boys. Jimin chuckles as he took the magazine. It’s been a while since he saw Jungkook. He still has his long curls. He was getting dashing than ever. He flip the pages and it says they will be having a Europe tour for fans.

“T-They’re here?” Jimin said almost a stutter. Jin and Taehyung excitedly nod. Jimin was not sure of what he felt. Would he be happy that Jungkook is just around the corner or be afraid of meeting him again after what he did?

“Aren’t you excited? Jungkook is with us. We’re not here just because of the tour. I am here because Taehyung has a photo shoot for Gucci. We’re here for work darling, just like the rest of us,” Jin cross his arms and smirks at Jimin. Jimin has not heard that name for a while. He tried his best to forget what he left in Korea. He tried forgetting Jungkook.

“I’m not really interested guys. Whether he’s here or not,” Jimin gave back the magazine to Taehyung. Both of the two men frowned. Jin grab Jimin by wrapping his arms around his neck and messes his hair.

“Such a drama queen! I know you missed him!” Taehyung laughs and Jimin pushes Jin to get off from him. He tries to fix his well kempt hair.

“Yah! I have work to do. Don’t mess my hair,” Jimin glares at them and they just laugh at him.

Jin and Taehyung watch Jimin work on the commercial. Both of them are so proud on Jimin. Jimin was always timid before and always follow what was asked by him. But now, he has change into something strong and bold. Jin credit himself from helping out Jimin. If he didn’t encourage Jimin to follow what he was passionate about, Jimin wouldn’t be here. He would not be free.

After the shoot, the three of them walk to the nearby café to enjoy some quality time. Taehyung was excited with his Gucci commercial and Jin is so proud to have Taehyung expand his abilities and explore new options as a model. Jimin was proud of his best friend grabbing all the opportunity.

“You should have done that a long time ago Tae,” Jimin said as he place his cup on the table.

“I am not as brave as you Chim. I always doubt my capabilities, unlike you who would always walk out from the storm as if nothing happened,” Taehyung giggled and Jimin just smiled at his best friend. They were indeed different. Taehyung was always reluctant to change while Jimin always try all the possibilities. Taehyung has everything under his plate while Jimin needs to work everything with his hands. Jimin envy Taehyung with all the privileges while Jimin just need the support.

“I heard you had an offer in New York? That’s a big step if you ask me,” Jin nodded as he took a sip on his tea. Jimin chuckled and nodded as he confirms Jin’s question.

“I will be there for the next 6 months for the Winter Fashion show. I know it is a big step to be in New York, but it is a new step and opportunity for me to grow,” Jimin sigh and Jin held his hand, squeezing it gently.

“I have always been a proud friend of you Chim. Always work where your heart tells you. Never hesitate. If you think it is best for you. Grab it,” Jin smiled at Jimin and Jimin felt the warm support from Jin. Jin was always there to give him advices and push. He is always lucky to have him.

“I just receive a text from Hobi. He said let’s have dinner nearby the studio they were practicing,” Tae place his phone on his pocket and grins at the other two. Jimin just stood up and take his purse.

“I wish I could stay for dinner. I got to go. I have things to prepare tomorrow,” Jin was about to oppose but Jimin just kiss him on the cheeks and kiss Taehyung over his head. Jimin head towards the other way and did not look back. He doesn’t want to see Jungkook. He was not ready to see him and explain himself. It was enough to leave things unsaid and rather complicate his and Jungkook’s life.

Jimin just stayed at his loft that night. He was drinking some wine and marveling the Eifel tower on his balcony. He was listening to some music from the album he bought a few months ago. He took the case from the album and marvels the hand writing of the artist who signed it. He smiled as he read it again.  
  
  
  
 ** _To my dearest fan,_**

**_Hope you always smile always and not glare. It doesn’t suit you. Your smile is the brightest among the stars. It is a privilege to see it._ **

**_Your fan as well,_ **

**_JJK_ **

Jimin took a sip from his glass and looks at the city lights again. Being alone in the city of love seems to be lonely indeed. But he would rather be alone than cause danger to whomever he will be close with. He sigh as he place the wine glass on the table and go upstairs to retire for the night.

The next day, Jimin was busy with another photo shoot. They were near the Seine river with a few other models. It was for a brand of clothing again. Jimin receives praises again by his looks. He can always project what the photographer request. He bows down to say his thanks and everyone congratulate him. His assistant came and tells him about his schedule.

When he was going over with his schedule, he caught a glimpse on something familiar. Someone was standing at the side wearing a black turtleneck and rip jeans. His hair was tied in a bun while a few strands of curls were at the side. He smiled at Jimin and Jimin was stunned seeing Jungkook at the crowd. He told his assistant he will go over it in a bit. Jimin walk towards Jungkook’s direction.

“Why are you here? How did you find me here?” Jimin ask as Jungkook chuckled and shrug his shoulder.

“I was just roaming around, taking some photos. Then I just notice there were a lot of people around here and I just check and see what’s going on,” Jungkook smiled at Jimin and Jimin just respond by rolling his eyes.

“Tell me how I can kill Jin? I swear I have already murdered him a thousand times on my head,” both of them chuckled. There was a little bit of an awkward silence between them before Jungkook breaks it. 

“Can you give me a walk around here? I mean if you are not busy…” Jungkook points at the scene. Everyone was already wrapping up. Jimin just walk back to his secretary and told her he will be back by 2 and meet her on the next location. He took his satchel and goes back to Jungkook.

“I’m free until 2. Where do you want to go?” Jimin place the satchel over his body and they start walking together.

“Hmmm… I want you to buy me lunch. Bring me to the most delicious restaurant in all Paris,” Jungkook said enthusiastically and Jimin can’t help but chuckled by his demands. Jimin just nodded and agreed to it.

“Alright let’s go to La Cantine de Mémé for your big appetite,” both of them were laughing. They walk for a few more until they reach the restaurant. They sat at a corner and a waiter came to give them the menu. Jungkook was silent and Jimin looks over to Jungkook.

“You don’t understand what your reading are you?” Jiming teases and Jungkook hide his face over the menu.

“I’m almost getting it… alright I give up,” Jungkook sighs and put down the menu. Jimin can’t help but laugh on how funny Jungkook can be. Jimin calls the server.

“Bonjour, nous aimerions avoir une Pastilla de confit de canard et un Saumon Ecossais façon gravlax. Ajoutez également la poitrine de porc Maison Montalet avec deux verres de vin. Je suis avec quelqu'un qui a un gros appétit,” the server chuckled on what Jimin said and Jungkook just had his mouth open and did not understood what Jimin just said.

“What did you just say?” Jungkook was in an awe that Jimin can speak French so fluently. Jimin just chuckled and cross his arms over his chest as he rested his back over the chair.

“I have spent five years on this strange land Gguk. You must learn to survive,” Jimin gave a half smile and Jungkook felt bad about hearing that to Jimin. Jimin is stronger than he thought. He was able to survive in this city alone without anyone to lean on.

Few minutes later, their order came. Jungkook was amaze he bought three dishes. Jungkook inhales the aroma of the food and gives Jimin a thumbs up, “this smell good. I wish there was a chopstick but fork will do.”

Jungkook took one meal that looks appetizing and starts to dig in. Jimin just took a sip on his wine. Jungkook notice Jimin was not eating from what he ordered, “why are you not eating?”

“I have a shoot and I cannot have my face swollen. Just eat there Gguk,” Jungkook did not take no for an answer. He aims the fork to Jimin to take. Jimin groans and shook his head. Jungkook keeps pointing it to him. Jimin gives up and took a bite of it. It felt so good on his throat but he has to stop otherwise it will affect his shoot.

“You said to yourself, you are in a strange land. You should take care of yourself when no one can. You have to eat to be strong and to survive, “ Jungkook leans on Jimin, place the other plate and hands him the fork so he could start to eat.

Jimin was startled with how Jungkook has been attentive to him. Can this man not be mad at him even for a bit for leaving him like that? He just eats the food Jungkook give in silence.

“How have you been for the past months? Is your arm already fine?” Jungkook took a sip from his glass as he look at Jimin. Jimin just nodded in response.

Jungkook looks at Jimin and check if he was all good. He no longer have those bruises and his face was beautiful as ever. He just smiles to himself and continue eating. Jimin wonders why he was smiling all of a sudden.

“What’s wrong? Why are you smiling?” Jimin asks as he thinks it was a little weird for Jungkook to smile.

“I am just happy you are back to yourself. I thought you’d be wearing a mask after having all those scars,” Jungkook teases again and Jimin cannot help but kick Jungkook on his leg. Jungkook groaned as he bend down and rub his leg.

“I have doctors who can make me pretty again, pabo,” Jimin utters as he just finish half of the food Jungkook gave. Jungkook sits back again and starts to laugh. Jimin was startled when he starts to laugh.

“I miss this Chim. I miss how arrogant you can be and those glares of yours. I miss it,” Jungkook said being honest and sincere. Jimin was just silent and sips on his wine. They finish their lunch and decided to have a few more walks before Jimin goes back to work. Jungkook was holding a camera and he took a photo of Jimin. Jimin covers the lens and chuckles.

“Stop it. Enough of the camera,” Jungkook chuckles and place the camera strap over his shoulder. They were walking at the side of the river Seine. Jungkook likes the scenery and ambiance in Paris. It suits Jimin’s taste indeed.

“How did you end up here?” Jungkook asks Jimin as they walk side by side. 

“Well… I was in trouble during that time. Jin place me on a modelling program here in Paris until they absorb me and take me as one of their models. I work here ever since then. I took a lot of modelling jobs just to arrive to where I am right now,” Jimin smiles at Jungkook as it was the proudest thing he ever did in his life.

“What trouble were you in?” That caught Jimin off guard. Jungkook and his follow-up questions will always take Jimin off guard.

“It’s a family thing,” Jimin said as he sat on one of those wall bricks at the side. Jungkook leans on where Jimin was sitting.

“I have some family problems too. I live with my grandparents since I was young. I was living on their farm before I left for Seoul. My parents were busy working with their businesses. My older brother is about to take over. I was forgotten. They will only check on me from time to time. I never came back to my parent’s home because they will just force me into the family business,” Jimin could feel the sadness of Jungkook. They almost have similar issues. But Jimin’s was far worse than his.

“But you are on your way up. You have Europe tour now. Proud of you kid,” Jimin messes the hair of Jungkook and Jungkook chuckles as he smack Jimin’s hand off from his hair.

“Hey! Stop messing it up,” both of them laugh together.

Jungkook and Jimin starts to walk again towards Jimin next project. Jimin turns around and looks at Jungkook, “take care Gguk.”

When Jimin was about to go in, Jungkook calls him again. Jimin turn around again and looks at Jungkook, “we’re having dinner later. Would you like to join us?”

Jimin thinks about it for a few second and then looks at Jungkook again and nods. Jungkook grins and give him a thumbs up for good luck. Jimin just shook his head as he gets inside.


	12. Feelings Need to be Hidden

Jimin ask Jin when they will be having dinner with the rest. Jin give him the address on a port. They were dining on Le Calife, a famous restaurant in Paris that will cruise them at the canal while having dinner. Jimin drove there using his car. When he arrives, Taehyung instantly notice him and wave at him. Jungkook looks at Jimin immediately and smiled. Jimin returns the smile in secret.

They came in pairs and thankfully Jin was able to book them the place. The six of them stayed on the side so no one can disturb them. Jimin and Jin took the menu and the rest were just trying to read the menu. They were so cute when they try to read the menu and they could not understand it. Jimin called the server.

“Nous souhaitons pour l'apéritif votre Croustillant de chèvre chaud au miel, pour le plat de résistance Filet de bar grillé et beurre blanc à l'estragon et Pièce du boucher. Pour le dessert Moelleux au chocolat Pour le vin Côtes de Provence AOP. Merci beaucoup,” Jimin smiled at the server and the smiled in return with Jimin. Joon, and Hoseok mouth were drop on how amazing Jimin speaks French. Joon cannot help but clap his hands. Jin stops him from clapping to stop embarrassing himself.

“Wow, Jimin. You are fluent in speaking in French,” Hoseok was still in awe and Taehyung wipes the drool on his mouth. Hoseok took the napkin and wipes it on his own. They just laugh but Jungkook was not amused at all. He was staring at Jimin.

“Gguk aren’t you amaze of Jimin?” Joon elbowed Jungkook who was just silent on his seat. Jungkook cannot stop picturing the man smiling at Jimin when he was taking orders and Jimin was smiling in return. Was he jealous? Jimin raise a brow at him and Jungkook just look away so Jimin will not notice his expression. Jimin already caught him.

Dinner was serve a few minutes later and everyone was enjoying the food Jimin ordered. Jin cling his glass on Jimin to thank him. The three men love what they were eating.

“Yesterday, we had trouble finding a place that understands English. Good thing God invented internet,” Hoseok said before having another spoon of food on his mouth.

“Tonight we could enjoy true Parisian food,” Joon raise his glass and everyone clings on it.

“I would also like to take this moment to announce that today is our 100th days with Joon and we chose celebrating it with you,” Jin raise his glass and everyone was howling a tease for the couple. Jimin was happy for Jin to find a love at last rather being a workaholic.

Jimin sip on his glass and he looks at Jungkook who was staring at him but then looks away, avoiding Jimin’s stare. Jimin sense there was something odd with Jungkook. He just kick his leg under the table and Jungkook cannot help but groan the pain and rub his leg.

“You okay Gguk?” Hoseok who was beside him notice the young man in pain.

“Yeah. I'm starting to have cramps,” Jungkook looks up at Jimin who was across from him. Jimin just shrugs his shoulder at him as he looks down then sips again on his wine. Jungkook sat back and finishes his food.

Everyone was talking about their Europe tour and talks about where they are going next after Paris. Jungkook notice Jimin was gone from his chair. He excuse himself from the others and starts looking for Jimin. Jimin was at the deck, sipping his wine. Jungkook stood beside him and watch the view Jimin was looking.

“I fell In love with the city of lights. This place gave me freedom,” Jimin murmurs as he keep sipping on his wine. Jungkook thinks Jimin had enough wine already as he took the glass from his hand and put it on the side.

“Enough of the wine… will you dance with me?” Jungkook bows down and offer his hand. Jimin chuckles and take it.

Jungkook pulled Jimin close, his hand on his hips while the other was holding his hand. Jimin place his other hand over Jungkook shoulder’s as they dance with the music. It was slow and mellow. Jimin rested his head over Jungkook’s chest while Jungkook rested his chin over Jimin’s head. They were just following the rhythm, gently swaying on it.

Jungkook felt warm holding Jimin like this. He just wanted the time to stop and allow time to hold Jimin longer. He wishes the music will last longer and let them enjoy this moment without any thoughts, without thinking what’s next.

Jimin looks up to Jungkook and Jungkook stares at Jimin. Jimin holds Jungkook’s nape and pulled him closer to his face. Jungkook leans and brush his lips on Jimin's and Jimin kisses him return. They kiss so passionately.

Jungkook wrap his arms around Jimin's waist and Jimin encircle his arms in an embrace around Jungkook’s neck. Their kiss was so deep and passionate that they forgot to pause to breathe. They were so intoxicated with each other.

Then Jungkook felt Jimin stop again, his body starts to get soft. Jungkook stop and looks at Jimin. His eyes were close and at peace. He pass out again…

“God Jimin… am I that a good kisser that you always pass out on me?” Jungkook chuckles and cradle him on his arms as he walks back in. Taehyung and Jin immediately saw Jungkook carrying Jimin. They quickly move to Jungkook’s side and looks at Jimin.

“Did he pass out again?” Jin ask and Jungkook just nodded. Taeyung hits his face with his palm as he can’t believe Jimin did it again. The boat was about to arrive on the shore. Jungkook keeps carrying Jimin until they arrive back in land.

All of them walk to the parking lot and Jin lead Jungkook to Jimin’s Mercedes, “here is his car keys and I will text you the address of his loft. You can just street park near his place. It’s on the third floor. No elevator. It is the one that is at the end of the hall.”

Jungkook just nods on Jin’s instructions and walks to the gunshot seat to gently place Jimin. He waves at his friends and gets inside, drove out towards Jimin’s place.

Jungkook park at the side just what Jin said. He carry Jimin up to the third floor. Just like the place he had in Korea. The place was quite big for him. Full living room and a high window that shows Paris. He got a balcony too. Another huge photo of Jimin was displayed in the living room. Jungkook can’t help but shake his head. Jimin is so fond of himself.

Jungkook walks upstairs to Jimin’s room and gently lay him in bed. He goes downstairs to his bathroom and get a wet towel. Just like before, he cleans Jimin first before he tuck him in. He place the blanket over his body and stares at him again.

Jungkook can stare at the sleeping Jimin for hours. He was beautiful as always and peaceful. He stroke a finger on his cheeks. He misses him so much. He was devastated when Jimin left him.

Jungkook already knew he has these strong feelings for Jimin that he must hide and keep for himself until he will know Jimin will feel the same way too. He promised Jimin he will never fall in love with him. But Jungkook is determine to make Jimin fall in love with him instead.

Jungkook stood up and leave Jimin to sleep but he felt a hand pulled him. He looks down and saw Jimin was stopping him. Jimin pulled him to sit down on his bed.

“Stay here. You might get lost since it is already dark. You can sleep beside me,” Jimin said as his eyes were still close but he open the covers for Jungkook to get in. Jungkook did not refuse since this was another opportunity for him to be with Jimin. He took off his shoes and jacket and gets inside the covers.

Jungkook just lay beside the sleeping Jimin. They have slept twice together already but he has never got this opportunity to look at Jimin this close since Jimin would end up leaving the bed. Jungkook was grinning in happiness, just looking at Jimin so close beside him.

“Stop staring and grinning at me like Cheshire cat in Alice in the Wonderland,” Jimin lazily utter and Jungkook can’t help but chuckle softly. He just leans on Jimin and kisses his forehead. Jimin’s lazy eyes softly opens.

“Would you just let me go Gguk…” Jimin will just take this opportunity to say this while he was drunk so he can have an excuse that he cannot remember what he was saying tomorrow.

“I won’t Chim. Not with a million excuses. I will be here for you,” Jungkook said as he caress Jimin’s cheeks. Jimin sighs and shake his head.

“Please… just run away as early as now. I won’t be able to live if you will get hurt because of me,” Jimin looks down and Jungkook lift his chin to look at him.

“I will fight your battles with you. If I need to be your shield to protect you, I will do it. I will be your safe haven from this world. You are me as I am you Chim,” Jungkook said in assurance and Jimin wants to hold on to those words. But he knew it would be impossible to avoid their circumstance.

Sooner or later, someone will chase him again. Not just him but also Jungkook. Jimin would rather die than let anyone harm this man in front of him. Jimin knows deep inside… he already likes him more than he ever knew.


	13. One Day Fun Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING!!! R18. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Jimin woke up early than expected. He felt his head hurts from drinking last night. It was just wine but it made him dizzy. He slowly sat up and look around. He remembers he was with Jungkook last night, dancing at the boat deck then pass out. He felt sudden movement beside him and looks under the cover, it was Jungkook peacefully sleeping.

Jimin softly chuckles as he watches Jungkook sleeping. His mouth was open, snoring a little. His hair was a mess since his bun was loosen. Jimin thought he was really handsome. He remembers the first time he saw him he was struck by his looks. He is more handsome peacefully sleeping beside him. He place the covers over his chest rather above his head so he can breathe.

Jimin changes some clothes before going down. He walks downstairs and looks for his medicine kit. He takes it from his kitchen cupboard and takes some pain reliever for his head. He took some water, put the pill on his mouth and drinks the water to help him swallow it. After that, he starts to make some coffee.

Jimin walks to his balcony, holding a cup of coffee. He looks around the peaceful scenery in Paris. It was Saturday and he knew he have a day-off today. Work resumes on Monday and Jimin is glad he can relax. 

“Good morning,” Jungkook said while he yawns. Jimin almost spit on his coffee when he heard Jungkook behind him. Jungkook chuckles as stood beside Jimin. Jimin was already glaring at him.

“I told you before, stop startling me with your sudden pop-up!” Jungkook chuckles as he miss this side of Jimin for a while. He took his coffee from his hand and took a sip on it.

“You should stop drinking coffee. It would always make you feel so nervous. No wonder you can easily be startled,” Jungkook gave it back to him and Jimin keeps glaring at him.

“There’s a coffee inside. You should get your own,” Jimin took a sip on his coffee and Jungkook caress his cheeks.

“I like to share what is yours,” Jungkook teases and Jimin smack his hand. Jimin felt strange on his stomach like it was flattering. Is this what they called butterfly on the stomach? He just rolled his eyes at him and ignores his stomach. He might just be hungry.

Jimin walks back inside and walks to his kitchen to start making breakfast. He decided to make blueberry pancakes. He wore his apron and gets the ingredients and start mixing. Jungkook was standing at the living room, looking at Jimin’s big photo.

“Why do you always keep a big photo of yourself?” Jungkook looks at it and it was indeed beautiful, but quite too big.

“It is a reminder for me that I am strong and I was able to reach this far. I am quite handsome on my photos. The more I see it, the more I love myself. Only I can only love myself,” Jimin said while he was whisking on the bowl. Jungkook felt a bit sad when he said that. If only Jimin can let him in. He walks towards Jimin who keeps stirring on the bowl. He took the blueberry and feed it to him. Jimin gladly take it and chew it happily.

“You are not handsome… you are beautiful,” Jungkook stares at Jimin and Jimin just looks down at the bowl as he kept whisking it. Jungkook lift his chin up and press his lips on his. Jimin did not protest and kiss him back. Jungkook’s tongue slid it to the small soft mouth of Jimin, tasting the blueberry on Jimin’s tongue. Jimin moaned over Jungkook’s as he play along with his tongue. Jungkook let’s go from the kiss and licks his bottom lip.

“I love the taste of your mouth,” Jungkook teases and Jimin just glared at him. Jungkook leans again and Jimin thought Jungkook will kiss him but he just kiss his nose. He crinkled his nose and Jungkook just laugh at him.

Jungkook took the bowl from Jimin’s hand and put it on the side. He lifts Jimin over the counter and rested his hand beside the sides of Jimin’s thighs. He rubs his nose on Jimin’s nose while his eyes never left his. His hands starts rubs against Jimin’s hips. Jimin spread his thighs to let Jungkook stand between it.

“Would you want me to kiss you Chim?” Jungkook ask teasingly and Jimin nodded embarrassingly. Jungkook leans and kisses Jimin again. Jimin deepen the kiss, hand over his chest and the other was rubbing his nape. Jungkook slid a tongue inside his mouth to play along with his. Jimin roams his hand over Jungkook’s chest.

Jimin then starts to unbutton Jungkook’s shirt. He breaks the kiss and kisses Jungkook’s neck. He pulled off the shirt and drops it on the floor. Jimin moves his kisses over his Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook moans how it feel so good Jimin’s kisses are. Jimin continue to give Jungkook kisses over his body. He stop when he looks at Jungkook’s full sleeve tattoo.

“Wow… I haven’t notice this,” Jimin said as his hand touches his arm. Jimin lifted his shirt and showed his tattoo. Jungkook didn’t care about it right now. He just pulled the apron off and pulled up Jimin’s shirt and throws it on the floor. He kisses Jimin again and Jimin kisses back. His legs wrap against Jungkook’s behind. Jungkook moves his kisses to Jimin’s neck. He starts to suck and bites it while his hand was rubbing Jimin’s thighs.

Jimin’s hand move from Jungkook’s chest down to his stomach. He starts to unbuckled his belt and loosen it up. He starts to rub his bulge. Jungkook moans at Jimin’s touch. He move his hand to Jimin’s bulge as well, rubbing it against his shorts. Jimin’s moans with Jungkook’s touch. He nuzzled over his neck and left soft kisses to it.

“I want you Gguk,” Jimin whispered and Jungkook smirks at Jimin. He keeps rubbing on Jimin’s bulge until he pulls down the short a bit and release Jimin’s dick. He start to stroke his thick dick while nibbling on Jimin’s ear.

“Beg Chim… tell me how much you want me,” Jungkook licks on Jimin’s ear and that made him more arouse for Jungkook. He wraps his legs tighter over Jungkook, hands over his shoulder. He whispered over Jungkook’s ear with a tease.

“Fuck me daddy,” Jimin utter on Jungkook’s ear and he can’t help but chuckle at how arousing Jimin’s voice is.

“Where’s your lube and condom,” Jungkook said as Jimin pointed to the bathroom. He walks to the bathroom downstairs and was able to find the lube and condom. He walks back to the kitchen, place it on the counter beside Jimin.

Jungkook took the hands of Jimin who was pumping on in its dick. He spread Jungkook’s thighs wide. He kneels down and Jimin just watch him down. Jungkook starts to lick his thighs, moving it up to his groin. Jimin bites his bottom lip as he watches those tongue of Jungkook, teasing him all over.

Jungkook stroke Jimin’s hard dick before he licks the tip of it. The tip of his tongue flicker on its tip. Jungkook suck on the tip before he slid it until the end of his throat. Jimin hold one hand on top of the cupboard while his other hand grabs Jungkook’s hair. Jimin thrust his dick inside Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook let Jimin fuck mouth him.

Jungkook’s starts to massage his balls while his thumb was rubbing on his Jimin’s hole. Jungkook pull out Jimin’s cock and starts to lick between his balls and hole. Jimin lets out a loud moan as the sensation was getting stronger. Jungkook slid immediately two fingers on Jimin’s hole and Jimin gives out a scream of pleasure. He didn’t care if his neighbor will hear him. He’s having a great sex in his life.

Jungkook goes back up as he kept fingering the hole of Jimin. He took Jimin’s hand and let him stroke his dick. Jimin pumps Jungkook’s dick until Juices starts to spurt. Jungkook slid three fingers now, teasingly move it slow inside Jimin. Jimin groans as he felt his hole stretch bigger. Jungkook sucks on Jimin’s neck down to his chest. He suck on one of Jimin’s nipples.

“Fuck me already!” Jimin says impatiently and Jungkook laughs. He leans to kiss Jimin then bite his bottom lip.

“Beg Chim… beg for my dick,” Jungkook stares at Jimin as he keep thrusting his three finger in a slow motion. Jimin’s moans louder as it was driving him nuts. He can’t help but oblige on Jungkook’s demands,

“Fuck me daddy! Fuck me now please…” Jungkook smirks as he took the condom and slid it to his dick, adding the lube on it. Without any warn, he shove it directly on Jimin’s ass. Jimin hold on tight on Jungkook’s shoulder. Jungkook thrust it even deeper. Jimin bites his bottom lip as he felt Jungkook’s full length inside him. 

Jungkook grabs Jimin’s ass as he starts to thrust in and out of his tight hole. Jimin keeps moaning louder as he love how thick Jungkook was inside him. He move his hips to meet Jungkook’s thrust. Jimin’s hands were holding on the cupboard on top as Jungkook keeps thrusting on him faster. Jimin would only love to do this with Jungkook and no one else.

Jungkook passionately kiss Jimin to shut him up, getting worried they’ll be heard already all over the place. His thrust was going stronger and faster. Jimin wraps his arms around Jungkook and his legs tight around Jungkook’s behind. Jimin’s dig over the back of Jungkook until it scratches red on Jungkook’s back.

Jungkook slid off his cock and Jimin gasp on why Jungkook stop. He put Jimin down and turn his back on him. He let Jimin bend over the counter. He spit on his dick to lube it before shoving it again. Jimin was even more arouse with their position. Jungkook was getting wilder and Jimin loves every bit of it. He can’t help but chuckle.

Jungkook heard Jimin’s chuckle and spanks Jimin’s smooth ass. Jimin moans on the spank and chuckles again, “spank harder daddy.”

Jungkook did so and spank Jimin more and hard. Then he start to thrust on him faster. Jimin screams in pleasure even louder. He moves hips and meet on Jungkook’s thrust. Jungkook bends while thrusting to kiss on Jimin’s back. Jungkook starts to pump on his Jimin’s dick so they can both reach their release. He pumps on it faster as he was also thrusting on him faster.

Jimin cannot hold it any longer and reach his release. Jungkook could feel Jimin has already burst all his juices while he was about to cum as well, “Chim… I’m cumming!”

Jimin pushes Jungkook and knelt in front of him. He took the condom off and starts on sucking on Jungkook. Jungkook did not hold on it much longer and explode, bursting it inside the mouth of Jimin. Jimin did not waste of it and swallow it all.

Jimin just drops on the floor, panting as he felt his body was exhausted because of too much sex. Jungkook smiled as he looks down at Jimin. He lift Jimin on his arms and brings him upstairs so they can lay down and sleep again.

Jimin woke over Jungkook’s chest. Jungkook’s arms were around him and he was sound asleep. Jimin felt his body was sore after what they did on the kitchen. He looks up to the peaceful Jungkook. Jimin nuzzle his nose over Jungkook’s neck before he gently slips away from his hold. He goes to the bathroom and have a quick shower.

When Jimin was done with his shower, he walks to his walk-in closet and change to some pants and blue shirt. He walks back to the kitchen to clean up and place their clothes at the laundry room. He did Jungkook’s laundry as well. He goes back to the kitchen and cleans the mess they had, not able to cook the pancake.

Jimin starts to cook some fried chicken and carbonara. When he was placing the carbonara on the plate he was startled with Jungkook suddenly appear at the side. He was wearing the covers over his body. Jimin thought he saw a ghost.

“Yah! Can you stop that?!” Jungkook just laugh at how Jimin startled was. Good thing he did not spill the Carbonara. He pushes Jungkook to his bathroom so he can shower. He finish what he was cooking first.

When Jungkook was done with his shower, Jimin was already done preparing the table. Jungkook gave him some shirt he have and pants that can fit on Jungkook. Jungkook goes back to the bathroom and change. Jungkook goes back to where Jimin is and Jimin open a seat for him. He sat down where Jimin wants him to.

Jimin took a towel and wipe it over Jungkook’s head which was still wet, “are you a kid? Can you dry yourself properly.”

Jungkook giggles as he likes it that Jimin was drying him off. Jimin took the rubber from his hand and bun his hair and let a few strands fall. Jungkook was all set and felt Jimin’s care for him. He felt so warm and happy inside. They start eating their lunch.

“Would you like me to tour you around Paris?” Jimin offers at Jungkook who was enjoying his food. Jimin chuckles at how messy Jungkook now. He took the napkin and wipe it on Jungkook. He poured him a glass of juice and gives it to him. Jungkook gladly took the glass and drinks before he could speak.

“Take me to Disneyland! They said it is one of the best Disneyland in the world,” Jungkook said enthusiastically like he was some kid. Jimin always likes how carefree Jungkook is. It always makes him soft on him. Jimin just nod and smile as he easily agrees to Jungkook’s wish for Disneyland.

After they were done with their lunch and clean up the dishes, they were all set for Disneyland. Jungkook and Jimin goes down and walk towards Jimin’s car. Jimin toss his keys to Jungkook, “I’m sore you drive.”

Jungkook chuckles and agrees to it. Jimin sat on the shotgun seat and Jungkook starts the engine and droves. Jimin just turn on the GPS of his car so Jungkook has a guide on his way to Disneyland. Jimin holds Jungkook’s hand and Jungkook did not expect it. He smiles so happily as he got the chance to hold Jimin like this as if they were like a couple, it makes his heart even happier. Jimin fell asleep the whole drive to Disneyland.

When they arrive at Disneyland, Jimin bought them tickets and they get in. Jungkook was eager to try all the rides and Jimin was just following him. Whether those rides were scary or thrilling, Jimin just wants to see Jungkook happy. It was one of the best day of Jungkook's life, to spend the whole day with Jimin.


	14. Why Can't it be for us?

Jimin just requested one ride from Jungkook. He wants to ride the Mad Tea Party Cups. Jungkook chuckles and walks with him to the ride. Jungkook refuse to ride and just watch Jimin ride on it. Jimin force him to ride on it.

Jimin was now the kid as he enjoyed it. He was grinning like a kid. Jungkook was swoon by Jimin’s smile. It was pure and beautiful. He can’t help but take his phone and take a photo of Jimin.

After the ride, Jungkook and Jimin were just waiting for the finale, the fireworks. They stayed at the middle as the place was already dark. Then fireworks starts to shoot. It was following some Disney songs, freely popping up in the air.

Jungkook and Jimin were at awe and both of them clap their hands. Jimin was having so much fun that he cannot help but give Jungkook a quick kiss on his lips. Jungkook was startled at what Jimin did, it made his heart flutter even more. Jungkook’s feelings were getting stronger every minute he is with Jimin.

Jimin and Jungkook were done for the day. Jimin was the one driving this time and look for a place for them to have dinner. Jimin took Jungkook to Jules Verne, a restaurant that was in the Eiffel tower.

Jungkook was amaze with the view of the restaurant. They took the table that has the good view. Jimin already took the order for the two of them while Jungkook was still mesmerize by the view. Jimin just chuckle how cute Jungkook was who was leaning on the glass as he looks at the view.

They ate their dinner with joy and laughter as Jungkook was back with his 100 questions. Jungkook likes asking Jimin his favorites and what he was when he was growing up. He was jotting it down on his memory because maybe, someday, he’ll be able to do things what Jimin likes to make him happier.

After their dinner, they headed back to Jimin’s place. He gave Jungkook some of his big pajamas and he wore one too. They stayed on the living room, drinking wine.

Jungkook saw Jimin’s CD player and starts to play it. Jimin was about to stop him but the song starts to play. Jungkook recognizes it… it was their album. He looks at Jimin and Jimin looks up to avoid his embarrassment.

“You were listening to this?” Jungkook asks and Jimin can no longer deny it. He just nodded guiltily.

“I like your songs. That’s the only thing I listen when I have a hard time sleeping. It sooths me and calms me down,” they were listening to one of Jungkook songs entitled My Time. Jungkook saw the cover of album where he wrote his dedication to Jimin. He did not throw it away… he kept it all this time.

Jungkook listen to the songs that were made by his band. He was sitting on the stool while he was processing everything. Jimin did not forget him all this time. Jimin just looks at Jungkook who was silent all this time.

“Are you okay Gguk?” Jimin asks as he walk closer to him. Jungkook just pulled Jimin and hugs him over his waist. Jimin was startled with Jungkook’s behaviour. Jungkook just nuzzled his face over Jimin’s stomach. They were silent for a couple of minutes. Jimin just stroke Jungkook’s head.

Jungkook thought he was the only one who remembers their memories. He felt Jimin has never forgotten him and that made him happier even in silence. He was too coward to confess to Jimin he love him. Afraid that Jimin would slip again from his grip. Even at this point, just having Jimin beside him is already enough as long as he can hold and touch him on his grasp, it’s enough for Jungkook.

They were already upstairs on Jimin’s bed. Jungkook was lying on Jimin’s chest. He has so many questions for Jimin but he better keep it to himself. One day, someday, Jimin will allow him in. Jungkook is hoping for that day to come. For Jimin to know that he means the world to him and he would do anything for Jimin, even giving his life forever.

Jungkook looks up to Jimin who has his eyes already close. Jungkook strokes Jimin’s cheeks and Jiimin softly open his eyes. “why are you still awake?”

“I can’t sleep. Are you asleep?” Jungkook was still looking at Jimin and Jimin yawns with a nod.

“You have your concert tomorrow. You should sleep Ggukie,” Jimin replies as he close his eyes again.

“Chim? Can I ask a question?” Jungkook thought about carefully, afraid Jimin would feel offended or upset.

“Hmmm... what is it Gguk?” Jimin’s eyes were half open as he looks at Jungkook.

“Have you ever been in love?” Jungkook keeps staring at Jimin and Jimin did not expect he will ask that to him. Jimin turns his back on Jungkook as he move to his other side. Jungkook hugs Jimin in a spoon, “hey it’s okay if you will not reply.”

“I fell in love once Gguk. Never again,” Jimin said in a cold manner. Jungkook felt his heart was stab when Jimin said that. Does that mean he doesn’t have a chance at all? Jungkook sighs as he just nuzzles on Jimin’s neck and tries to sleep. That night, Jimin was not able to sleep at all.

Jungkook left early at Jimin’s place since the band will have a rehearsal before the concert starts. Jin proudly announce he was able to sell all of their tickets. They were all excited for tonights performance. Jungkook was hoping Jimin would come. He has a little surprise for him.

Night time came and the performance was about to start. Jungkook was feeling nervous as there were a lot of people outside, waiting for them to perform. He was looking at the crowd, searching for someone.

“Looking for me?” Jimin said and Jungkook look behind and saw him. He immediately run to Jimin and hug him tight.

“I thought you will not come,” Jungkook hug him so tight and inhale Jimin’s scent. It makes him calm down. Jimin just chuckled and pinches both his cheeks.

“Aigoo… our maknae is nervous,” Jimin teases and Jungkook just nodded. Jimin tiptoes and lean over to Jungkook as he whispered to him.

“If you perform well tonight, I will let you do anything to me daddy.” Jimin whisper seductively and that bring some tingling feeling on Jungkook’s body. Jimin chuckles and kisses him on his cheeks. That made Jungkook feel better.

“I will hold on to that promise,” Jungkook gives Jimin a kiss on the cheeks before he goes out and greet his fans. Jimin chuckles as he heard the howling of the crowd. Taehyung appeard on his side.

“Come on. We have the VIP access at the balcony. We can watch them better there,” Taehyung grab Jimin by his arm and Jimin followed Taehyung upstairs. Jin was already there sitting and drinking some wine while watching Bangtan perform. Jimin and Taehyung sat beside Jin as they watch their boys perform.

For the last 4 songs they perform so smoothly. They interact with their fans. Jungkook was on the drums and playing so good. Jimin cannot help but be proud.

“Are you coming with us on our Europe trip? I know it’s your break already. It will only be for 2 weeks. We’re going for London, Berlin and the last destination will be Amsterdam,” Jin looks at Jimin was just staring at Jungkook while playing.

“Why won’t you date him already so this will end once and for all?” Jin ask Jimin, frustrated by Jimin’s affair with Jungkook.

“I already told you Jin. We’re just not meant to be. I would rather hurt myself than seeing him just like –“ Jimin did not finish the sentence and just sigh. Those memories always hurt Jimin even if it was a long time ago.

“If you will just try Jimin. He might not end up the same as what happened to Yoongi. I hate seeing you like this. Are you just gonna hide it all and let your fear swallow you? I thought you were brave Chim,” Jin looks at Jimin and Jimin just looks away from Jin’s stare.

“Enough of this discussion. You are just ruining the mood Jin,” Jin sigh and just gulp the whole glass of wine and focus on the performance.

Jungkook suddenly walks to the mic in the middle. A song starts to play. It was their fifth song for tonight. It was slow and mellow. Jungkook looks up as he looks at Jimin. Jimin cannot believe how the song reminds him and Jungkook. Jimin cannot help but stand up and watch Jungkook. Was it for him?

Jungkook finish the song and bows at the crowd. He smiled at everyone, “thank you for liking that song. The title of that song is Still with You. I dedicated it to someone who I lost, but I am happy I found him again.”

Jimin was still staring at Jungkook and Jungkook stares at him in return. They start to play another song and Jimin just sat there speechless. Jungkook’s voice was magnificent but then… it was about them. Jimin felt he should leave. He just walks away from the balcony and walks downstairs. He drove back home immediately and did not finish the whole performance.

Jimin could not understand what he is feeling right now. He felt happy about Jungkook made a song for him at the same time he felt the pain of the lyrics that Jungkook wrote. It was a sense of yearning and love. Love that Jimin has been avoiding for quite a long time. Love that he yearns but he cannot have. He was not allowed to have.

He was sitting on his couch, thighs were press over his chest while arms wrap over his legs. He heard a sudden knock on the door.

“Chim? Are you there?” Jimin silently walk on the door and look at the peep hole. It was Jungkook indeed. Jimin was just silent and did not answer Jungkook.

“Chim you promised me something, right? What’s going on?” Jimin still did not answer. He lean over the door and just listen to Jungkook.

“Chim is it about the song? I… I just made it for you. It was a sense of longing. I just miss you Chim. It… It was not it sounds like,” Jungkook just said those lies just to get the worry off Jimin. Jungkook knows that Jimin was thinking about love.

“Chim, I… I don’t love you okay? I just want us to be friends Chim. Believe me...” Jungkook felt his eyes were burning. He was holding back the tears. He just needs to keep on lying just to keep Jimin. He needs to hide all his feelings just to have him near otherwise Jimin will run away from him again. Jungkook tries to knock again.

“Chim I will not bother you anymore tonight. Please don’t think too much about it, okay? Goodnight. Sweet dreams Chim,” Jungkook walks out from the door as he cannot contain his sobs anymore. Tears start to fall as he walks downstairs. He was sobbing, acknowledging the pain of what he did. He just sat on the staircase for a moment and just let it all out. He just lied to keep Jimin and he will continue to lie just to keep him. He would rather hurt himself than to see him gone.

Jimin heard the steps were fainting and Jungkook was gone. He drops on the floor as he covers his mouth. He was already crying. The song was also the way he felt for Jungkook. The sense of yearning and wants to be on his arms again. He hits his chest as he wants to hurt himself. He hurts himself for hurting Jungkook. If only the situation was in favor to them. If only he can be free to love Jungkook...


	15. Distance is Better

Jungkook haven’t slept that night. He was sitting the whole night outside the balcony of the place they rented. Morning already came and he was just sitting there, lost in space and emotionless.

Hoseok came inside the room, bringing Jungkook some breakfast. He had coffee on his hand and a bag of bagel. He walks to the balcony where jungkook was sitting. Hoseok gasp on how Jungkook’s eyes were all puffy and dark.

“Dude you look like hell. What happened to you, were you not able to sleep? Did Jimin made you so tired last night?” Hoseok teases but Jungkook didn’t make any reaction. He just pulled the cover of his hood over his head and looks away.

“What’s wrong Gguk? Something happened?” Hoseok place the food on the small coffee table. Jungkook just shook his head and did not reply to his question. Hoseok respected Jungkook’s space. He took his phone and called Joon to help him with Jungkook.

Joon arrive a few minutes later. Hoseok tilted his head on the direction of the balcony as Jungkook was still there, sitting like a statue. Joon tap Jungkook’s shoulder and squeeze it.

“Did you have a rough night?” Joon sat across Jungkook. Jungkook did not look at Joon and just look at the side. Joon could see how wreck Jungkook is. He could sense this was about Jimin just like how wreck he was for a month when Jimin left him. Jungkook just remain silent.

“Can you just give up on him Gguk? He’s not helping you at all. You are already emotionally drained and mentally troubled,” Hoseok said as he sat beside Jungkook. Jungkook shook his head as he responded to Hoseok.

“Call it infatuation, obsession or insanity… I love him hyungs. I fell in love with him the moment I met him in Amsterdam. He was full of energy, funny and well… he’s beautiful inside and out,” Jungkook feel so warm talking about Jimin. Jungkook just wanted to be there for Jimin even if he keeps pushing him away.

“We don’t want to see the mess up Gguk again. It was a hell month for us too Gguk. We care about you just like our younger brother,” Joon said and Hoseok nodded. Jungkook did not come out from his room for three days. He was not on his focus. He was obsessed on writing his song. He started to feel good a month later.

“How can I move on when I’m still in love with him…” Jungkook utter as he looks down. He felt crying again. Hoseok just rub Jungkook’s back to comfort him. The hyungs felt bad about their maknae suffering like this.

“You just have to accept that there are things that will not go on your way no matter how you put an effort to it. It will just eventually turn to nothing but disappointments,” Joon shake his head as he gave his advice to Jungkook. Jungkook understood what Namjoon said and he sigh as he cannot accept it. He still hopes that one day Jimin might open his heart to him.

Jin and Taehyung heard from Joon about what happened to Jungkook. They decided to visit Jimin and see how he was going. Jin and Taehyung knock on Jimin’s door. When the door opens, it was a fresh Jimin they saw. He just finish his shower, wearing white sleeves and black pants.

“Are you off somewhere?” Jin asks as he put the bag of food for lunch for them.

“I have a meeting for a new endorsement this 3 pm. Why are you here?” Jimin was sipping on his coffee as his two friends sat on his breakfast table.

“We just want to check on you Chim. Is everything alright?” Taehyung said in a worried tone. Jimin now understood that they might heard about what happened to him and Jungkook. Jimin just flash a smile at them as if nothing has happened.

“I am good. I am fine. What could be wrong with me?” Jimin puts on the mug on the sink and starts to wash it.

“We know you Park Jimin. Stop plastering this façade and tell us what is going on?” Jin said seriously as he cross his arm over his chest. Jin knows that Jimin is already a wreck inside and he just don’t want to be a burden with anyone.

Jimin place the mug on the side to dry it. He still smiles at his friends and pretend everything was fine, “I’m okay, okay? Please stop worrying about me. I’m fine.”

Taehyung can no longer help it and walks to Jimin and hug him tight. Jimin pursed his lips and give it up. He starts to hide his face on Taehyung’s chest. He starts to sob, burst into tears. Taeyhung knows how to let Jimin give in. He starts to rub the back of Jimin to comfort him. Jin joins them and hug Jimin as well.

Jimin was cradled on the arms of Taehyung as they sat on the sofa. Jin was sitting across from them. They waited for Jimin to speak and share what is going on. Jimin sigh and took the tissue from the box and wipes his face.

“Remember what happened to me a few months ago? It was my father who did it,” Jin and Taehyung gasp as they did not expect his father would go extreme to beating him up so much.

Jimin narrates on what happened and told his friends that his father will harm Jungkook if his dad will find out they are dating. Jin and Taehyung now understand why Jimin left. He was doing it all for Jungkook.

“You love him Chim,” Jin concludes as he knew it was hard for Jimin to make that decision. It has been a long time since Jimin fell in love again. Jin knows that Jimin has been a stone all these years and never let anyone in except him and Taehyung.

“I cannot love Jin. As long as my father is alive, I am not free to love. He will and always will take that kind of happiness from me. You both know that,” Jimin looks at Taehyung and Taehyung only nods. They know his history and they know all the pain Jimin has went through all these years including his first heart break.

They ate their lunch together. After their lunch, they bid goodbye to Jimin. Jimin went on his day with his work and sign on a new endorsement. Jimin was starting to become popular and having a lot of projects would keep him busy. This is what Jimin needs. He needs distraction to keep his mind off from Jungkook.

When he got home, he found a basket of fruits. He looks at the note and knew it was Jungkook. He got in and put the basket on the counter as he starts to read Jungkook’s note.

**_Chim,_ **

**_I hope you are eating well. I remembered you said you are not picky with fruits, you love them. I hope you will enjoy this basket of fruits. I miss you Chim…_ **

**_-JJK_ **

Jimin keeps the note on his pocket and looks at the basket. Jungkook was indeed listening to whatever he blabbers. He misses him too. He misses him a lot.

Jimin cleans the apple and starts to take a bite of it. He walks to his stereo and starts to play the songs of Jungkook’s band. He walks to his balcony and look at the rays of the setting sun hover the city of Paris. Jimin thinks about the song Jungkook sang last night. He felt that. Every word of it, he felt that.

Jimin felt his phone was vibrating and he saw Jin was calling. He wonders what he was calling this time.

“Jin what is it?” Jimin asks as he took another bite from his apple.

“We’re leaving tomorrow for London, would you like to come?” Jimin remembers the tour and they mentioned they are going for London, Berlin and Amsterdam.

“I don’t know… it seems not a good idea,” Jimin admits as he doesn’t want to make it hard for Jungkook and him. Jungkook already had enough and he doesn’t want to cause more pain for Jungkook.

“Come on Chim. I know next month you will be busy again. Take a break will you. I promise you I will keep you off from Jungkook,” Jimin just rolled his eyes as if Jin can do that.

“I’m sorry Jin. I just don’t want to be around with Jungkook for now. I want to have some space between us. I hope you understand,” Jimin just heard a sigh on the other line and did not force Jimin anymore. Jimin hang up on the phone and looks at the horizon again. He would really want to go. But he knows it would be hard for him and Jungkook. He doesn’t want to bother Jungkook anymore. It is better to leave him now than make things worse for them.

Jungkook and the rest were early in the airport. Their flight was eight. Jin announces that he was not able to convince Jimin on coming. Jungkook felt sad that Jimin did not even come to see them off. Jungkook already check in his things and board the plane. It took them an one hour and ten minutes to arrive in London. They took all their things and goes out from the Airport.

When they were outside, Joon and Hoseok were going to take the van they rented. The rest waited on the entrance for the van to come. Jin was talking to Taehyung about their itinerary for tours when suddenly someone tap on Jin’s shoulder.

“What took you so long to arrive?” Jimin said and Jin and Taehyung’s eyes widen in shock to see Jimin in front of them. They hug Jimin tight.

“I thought you were not coming you midget!” Jin teases and Jimin scowls at him. The three of them laugh. Jungkook was shock seeing him there. Jimin did not look at Jungkook at all.

“Are you staying with us?” Taehyung asks and Jimin shook his head. A man appeared beside them. Jimin smiles as he introduces his British friend.

“Alex, these are my friends Taehyung and Jin. This is Alex, my model friend here in UK. I am staying with him,” Alex extended his hand and Jin and Taehyung shook his hand. Jungkook was looking at Jimin and his friend. He felt something weird inside. He felt he was angry and wants to snatch Jimin away from the guy.

The van came and everyone place their things inside. Taehyung sat on the shotgun seat and the rest were at the back. They waited for Jimin to come but Jimin shook his head. Alex wrap an arm around Jimin's waist and that made Jungkook furious. He bites the inside of his cheeks and look away, his hand turn to fist.

“We'll just see you at lunch guys. I need to drop my things at Alex’s place. Ciao!” Jimin gives a flying kiss and wave his hand before they close the van door. The van starts to drove away. Jimin just watch the van go. This was his only way to protect himself from Jungkook.


	16. Jealousy and Anger

Jungkook and the rest arrive to the Airbnb they rented. It was a house with four rooms. The two couples able to choose their own and Jungkook left alone to choose his room. He goes to his room and slams his bag. He was furious of Jimin not even talking to him or notice him. He was even more furious when he allowed that man to wrap his arm around him. Jimin on someone else’s arms, it made Jungkook nuts.

He was walking back and forth as he was thinking a lot of things. Jimin is alone with that guy right now. Who is that guy anyway? Jimin just introduce him as friend. He was a friend too? Jungkook just grab his hair and pull it as he was anxious of what’s happening with Jimin now. His thoughts were interrupted when someone knock on his door.

“Hey Gguk. We’re going to eat lunch now. Come on,” Hoseok said and Jungkook automatically follows Hoseok. He’s eager to meet Jimin and that idiot friend of his.

They drove to the Liman Restaurant and Jimin and Alex was already there. Jungkook saw Alex and Jimin were talking, Alex was whispering something on Alex and Jimin was laughing on what was Alex saying. Then Jimin notice them coming in and he waves at them.

“Alex this is the band I was talking you about. Hoseok, Joon and Jungkook. Guys this is Alex my friend since I start modelling in Paris. He’s base here in UK now,” Alex offered his hand to shake. Joon and Hoseok takes it but Jungkook did not. He was just looking at Alex and Alex just smiled at him and take his hand back. Jimin notice that behaviour from Jungkook and ignores it.

“I already ordered us lunch. My treat,” Hoseok and Joon grins when they heard it was free. Jin just rolled his eyes at the two idiots. Jin notice Jungkook was glaring at Jimin and Alex. Jin just shook his head as he felt there’s something wrong about this.

Their food come sooner than expected. Hoseok and Joon were eager to try out new food. Jin and Taehyung were discussing about opportunities in London. Jungkook was only busy watching on Jimin and Alex. Alex took the plate from Jimin.

“Hey I know you don’t like this. Let me have it for you,” he took the seafood off from Jimin’s plates and Jim gladly gave it to Alex. Alex gave him the stake. Jungkook would want to do that for Jimin. He wants to pick food for Jimin.

Hoseok notice Jungkook’s silence at the side. He looks where Jungkook was looking at and now understand why Jungkook was silent all this time. He took the bread and shove it on Jungkook’s mouth. Jungkook glares at Hoseok and Hoseok just laugh at him.

“Hyung! Knock it off,” Jungkook was irritated from what Hoseok did. He just chews on the bread and start to eat what was on his plate. Jimin just shook his head and he can’t believe Jungkook is giving an attitude now.

When lunch was over, they decided to have a tour. They were about to ride on the van when Alex is excusing himself since he have work this afternoon.

“Just email me when you’re done. I will pick you up wherever you are,” Alex smiled at Jimin and gives him a kiss on the cheeks before leaving. Jungkook was getting flame up inside. He got the guts to kiss Jimin. Who is he to kiss Jimin?

Jimin just wave at him and goes to the van with the rest. Jimin sat beside between Jin and Taehyung. Jungkook and Joon were behind them.

“Was it the Alex you were talking to us before? That you almost dated?” Jin asks and Jimin nodded. Taehyung giggles as he remembered something, “was it the one with a dreamy body?”

“Yes that’s the one,” Jimin chuckles in embarrassment. Jungkook at the back was already holding his hand in a fist. Joon hold Jungkook’s hand and shook his head at Jungkook. Joon knew Jungkook has been furious all this time and he doesn't want Jungkook make any commotion. 

They visited a few places for sightseeing like Windsor castle, Tower of London and their famous bridge was the last. Jungkook was not able to go near with Jimin as Jin keeps holding Jimin or Taehyung was with Jimin. He was not able to even talk to him. He was only able to take a photo of him when he sat on one of the ledge with the background of the bridge.

They were about to eat dinner when Jimin wants to excuse himself since Alex is about to pick him up.

“I promise Alex that I will cook him dinner. It’s been a while since we last met. I hope you have a nice dinner everyone,” Jimin kisses Jin and Taehyung’s cheeks before he walk on another direction. Jungkook was about to follow but Joon stop him by his arm. Joon shook his head to tell him not to follow on Jimin. Jungkook strongly shrug his hand and follow Hoseok as they were heading towards a restaurant.

The whole night Jungkook was not able to neither feel at ease nor sleep because of the thought of Jimin with Alex alone. He could not believe Jimin could just ignore him like that.

The next morning the group look for a place to eat brunch. Jin was on the phone while Hoseok retrieve the van. He sighs and nodded as he was speaking with Jimin on the phone.

“Jimin cannot come with us. It seems he’s not feeling good,” Jin put his phone down as he told the group about Jimin. Jungkook felt the worry on what happened to Jimin.

“Why was he sick?” Jungkook cannot help but ask. He is now worried on what’s going on with Jimin.

“I don't know, he didn't meantion. He didn’t sound good over the phone. Probably he caught a cold or I don’t know,” Jin shrugs. Before Jungkook could ask more, the van came. They got in and Hoseok drove them to the location Jin chooses for Brunch.

“Do you know where Jimin is staying now?” Jungkook asks at Jin. Jin shook his head as he doesn’t know where Alex live. Joon patted Jungkook’s shoulder.

“He will be fine Gguk. He’s already old to take care of himself. Besides, he’s with Alex. Right Jin?” Jin nodded. That made Jungkook feels even more worried. He was having a lot of weird thoughts that he doesn’t want to think.

When they were done with brunch, they visited the Jazz café where they will hold their mini concert. Jin was already working on selling the tickets, meeting a few people about it. Bangtan management team were already there to discuss this with Jin. Their Manager Bang was also there discussing for the concert for Wednesday. Jungkook and his band were checking the equipment. Jungkook was kinds off when Hoseok called his attention.

“Gguk focus. The concert will be tomorrow. Can you focus for a bit?” Hoseok was getting upset with Jungkook getting space out. Jungkook apologize to his hyungs about it and starts to focus with trying to test the instruments and practice a bit.

When they were done Hoseok and Joon excuse themselves with Jungkook while Jin and Taehyung were working with advertising their concert tomorrow.

Joon and Hoseok walk with Jungkook outside to have some fresh air. They want to talk to Jungkook about his focus.

“Gguk, we understand you are not in a best state right now. We get it kid. But this is our opportunity to be known. This is a break for us. Can you at least focus on this and set aside your personal matter,” Joon was now being serious and Hoseok nodded. Jungkook felt bad being out of space and keeps thinking about Jimin.

“Deal with that later when we’re done performing Gguk. We need this. Focus,” Hoseok also added as this was a one-time opportunity for them. Jungkook nodded and bows down to apologize for his two hyungs. Joon just tap his shoulder. Joon felt bad for Jungkook who has to go through this.

When everyone was done with the preparation, they all go home to their place. Everyone rested early that night except for Jungkook who was sitting on his bed. He was looking at his camera. He was scanning Jimin’s photo from Paris and the recent photo in London. Jungkook misses him a lot. He just hope that his thoughts were all wrong. He just hopes Jimin is in a good condition. Jungkook just wish he was there with Jimin now, taking care of him instead of some other man. Jungkook just felt he was in a dream and hoping to wake up soon to be back with Jimin.


	17. Anger leads to being Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! R18. Skip if you do not want to read it!

It was a busy Wednesday for the group. Jin and Taehyung were working with promotions while the other three were practicing. Jungkook did as what he promise to do which was focusing on their band. He set aside his feelings and made sure he’s working this with Joon and Hoseok.

It was almost time of their performance and Jin was able to fill the whole place. Joon kisses Jin and thanking him a lot for helping them. Jungkook felt jealous to the couple. He just hope someone could give him that support. He hope Jimin can give him that support.

They start performing and Jungkook was doing his best. He was only focusing on his performance. But he still cannot help but search him on the crowd, hoping he’s watching him. Then it lightens his mood… Jimin was indeed at crowd with Jin and Taehyung. It made him feel even better because his idiot friend was not there.

Jimin looks at Jungkook. He was smiling now. Jin told him how Jungkook was affecting the band because of what’s going on between them. Jimin did not want to ruin their band. He knew how Jungkook and the rest made a lot of effort just to put this up. He just wants to support him even secretly.

Jimin even use his influence to have this crowd. His model friends were at the concert. They help promote the band that’s why the place was in full pack. Jin can’t help but thank Jimin about it. Jimin just wants best for the band, what’s best for Jungkook.

The concert in London was a success. The team were cheering and happy for the Bangtan Boys. Taehyung and Jin join the celebration at the back of the stage. Jungkook was looking for Jimin but he was not there.

“I would like to thank my boyfriend for helping us make this happen. Jin, we owe you a lot from this successful concert tonight,” Joon raise a glass to Jin and the rest of the team did the same thing. Jin chuckles and shook his head as he did not agree to this.

“It is not my own doing guys. Jimin did this for you. We organize our model friends to spread it through social platform that’s why the place was crowded and we have to issue more tickets for the crowd,” everyone did not expect that Jimin would help them.

Jin and the rest look outside from the back of the stage and saw Jimin, talking to his modelling friends. He was thanking them for the help. Everyone from the back came to the stage and claps their hands to applause Jimin. Jimin was startled that everyone was thanking him. Jimin felt embarrass on how he was being thank by everyone when he just wish this to be anonymous. He looks at Jin and Jin just smile and shrug.

Jin and Taehyung came to Jimin and hugs him tight. He smile and hugs them back in return. Jin called Jimin last night, telling him they had a problem on getting the people in London to be interested in Korean pop. Jimin thought he could use his friends and influence the media to come. It didn’t disappoint him nor with his friends.

“Let’s party and enjoy the rest of the night. My treat!” Everyone rejoice and was happy for their success. Jimin looks at the smiling Jungkook and he cannot help but smile back. Jimin was already satisfied to see Jungkook happy after what he put him through. It was somewhat a payback for almost ruining the band because of him and Jungkook.

They were on a club, partying and enjoying the night. Jimin was with his model friends while Jungkook was with the crew and management. Alex came and join Jimin. Jungkook saw how Alex kiss Jimin’s cheek. His mood was ruined seeing Jimin with Alex. He drink the scotch in one drink. Everyone cheered on Jungkook for drinking it in a swift.

The whole time, Jungkook was just watching on Jimin and Alex. They were laughing and dancing along with their friends. Jungkook was trying to control himself but he cannot help how happy Jimin is. How he is laughing and enjoying himself. He wants to share that happiness to. He wants that Jimin who laugh at him for being silly or funny. He wants that Jimin who constantly enjoy his company. He misses that Jimin.

Jungkook cannot control himself and put his glass then headed towards Jimin. He grab Jimin by his arm and pulled him out from the crowd. Jimin tries to get off from Jungkook’s grip but Jungkook was quite strong.

Alex was able to stop Jungkook and Jungkook was not thinking and instantly hit Alex on his face. Everyone gasp when Alex fell over the floor. Alex quickly recover and hits Jungkook over to get even. Jungkook was able to hit him on the guts and push him over the table. Alex was about to throw a punch again when Jimin stops them both.

“Stop! Stop this foolishness, both of you!” Jimin was already furious how the two behave. Jimin asks Jin to take care of Alex as he grab Jungkook and headed out.

Jimin and Jungkook were outside. Jimin calls a cab and shove Jungkook in before he follows. Jimin ask the cab driver to drove him to his hotel. Jungkook was just silent the whole ride while Jimin was still furious.

They walk up to Jimin’s hotel. Jimin was trying to open his room. Jungkook leans on the wall, feeling dizzy. He admit he was a little bit drunk to act too hasty earlier and ending up hurting Jimin’s friend. Jimin opens the door and looks back at Jungkook.

“What are you waiting for?” Jimin said but Jungkook did not budge. He was staring at Jimin.

“Why do you hate me so much? Why did you ignore me all this time?” Jungkook just stares at Jimin and Jimin was not able to answer. He just look away from Jungkook’s gaze.

“I do not hate you Gguk… I have my reasons. I told you to let me go. I mean it. Just let me go,” Jimin said it coldly. He wasn’t going to look at Jungkook because he knows he will just give in.

“I can’t and I won’t Chim. I told you I can be whoever you want me to be, even as your friend. Is that impossible too?” Jungkook asks. He would just follow what Jimin wants as long as he can just be near.

“Gguk… We can’t be friends anymore. We-“ Jimin was not able to speak anymore as Jungkook shut him up with a kiss. He push Jimin over the wall to deepen the kiss. Jimin felt how soft Jungkook’s lips again. He response to it, kissing him back deeply. How he miss it, how he miss Jungkook’s touch and kisses.

Their kiss turns to passion. His tongue was playing along with Jungkook’s. Both of them were in heat. Jungkook lift Jimin up to him and Jimin wrap his legs around Jungkook’s waist. He kisses Jungkook again deeply, not leaving his lips from his.

Jungkook starts to walk inside and close the door using his foot. He push him again over the wall. He breaks the kiss and move his lips to Jimin’s cheeks, moving it down to his neck. Jimin moans from the sensation of Jungkook’s kisses. He tilted his head to give more access to Jungkook. Jungkook glad sucks and licks on Jimin’s soft skin.

Jimin push Jungkook’s jacket off and pull his shirt above his head. He then pull off his own shirt and throws it over the floor. Jungkook put Jimin down to undo and pull Jimin’s down, leaving him all naked in front of him. Jimin jumps back on top of Jungkook and Jungkook keeps pinning him on the wall.

Jungkook’s kisses were on his chest. He starts to lick on Jimin’s nipple before he sucks on it. Jimin release a muffle moan to keep his noise down. Jungkook does it to his other nipple to arouse Jimin more. He can feel Jimin’s erect dick on his stomach.

Jungkook starts to move his hand over Jimin’s ass. He squeezes it hard and Jimin can’t help leap a bit as he did not expect him to grab on his ass. Jungkook chuckled and Jimin just scowls at him. Jimin’s scowl was replace with a moan as Jungkook starts to rub his hole. He slid two fingers and starts to prepare Jimin.

Jimin keeps moaning from the sensation as Jungkook already know how to pleasure Jimin. He keeps noise down to avoid any disturbance. He just suck on Jungkook’s neck as Jungkook keeps fingering him.

“Where’s your lube?” Jungkook ask he was already on his third finger on Jimin’s hole to widen his entrance.

“Oh fuck Gguk I forgot to bring any,” Jimin confess as he did not expect he’ll be on this situation with Jungkook again. Jungkook loosen his pants and let it drop on the floor including his boxer. Jungkook just spit on his dick and starts to pump it. Jimin looks down as he look at Jungkook’s dick that was growing bigger to his every pump.

Jungkook turn Jimin to face the wall. He keeps stroking his dick to let its natural juices to be the lube. He rubs over the hole of Jimin to tease him. Jimin groans as he was getting impatient with Jungkook.

“Fuck me already!” Jimin demanded and Jungkook chuckles on how impatient Jimin is.

Jungkook smack his ass and squeeze it hard again. Jimin groans as he felt the sting of his spank, “be polite and ask nicely Chim.”

Jimin groans as he was back to begging again. He sigh and looks at Jungkook from his behind, “fuck me daddy… please.”

Jungkook chuckles as he will do so as what Jimin wish. He let Jimin bend a little and put Jimin’s arms from his back. He hold both arms together before he slowly penetrate Jimin’s hole. He slowly moves it in and out and to tease Jimin.

Jimin bit his bottom lip hard as he could feel the warmness of Jungkook’s dick inside him. He even likes it more than Jungkook wearing condom on his dick. He starts to thrust it deeper and yet slow. His other hand starts to pump Jungkook’s dick while slowly fucking him from behind.

Jimin likes the restrain that Jungkook put him but he hates how a big teaser Jungkook is, “faster Gguk! Fuck me faster!”

Jungkook chuckles again as he can’t help how impatient Jimin can be. He stop his movement and whisper over Jimin’s ear, “stop being rude Chim. Say it to me again.”

“Fuck me harder please. Fuck me faster daddy. Stop making me wait,” Jimin said as he beg Jungkook to give him more. Jungkook pulled Jimin’s arm as he starts to thrust deeper and faster over his tight hole.

Jimins screams out the pleasure as Jungkook was getting rough on him. He loves how Jungkook can be rough the way Jimin demands it. Jungkook thrust even harder while he keeps pumping Jimin’s hard dick. Jimin felt his legs were trembling from this pleasure.

Jungkook hold on his arms tight as he didn’t stop pumping and thrusting on Jimin. Jimin his dick was about to burst as the pleasure was too much. Whiteout any warn, Jimin explode on Jungkook’s hand. He felt his legs were to collapse. But Jungkook was able to catch him. He pulled out his dick and carry Jimin on bed.

“I’m not done with you Chim. This is your punishment for keeping me wait for the last days,” Jungkook spits again over his dick and starts to pump it. Jimin did not complain as he want more of Jungkook. Jungkook spread Jimin’s thighs wider as he thrust his dick again.

Jimin moans the pleasure louder as Jungkook starts to move faster again. Jungkook place Jimin’s two legs over his shoulders while he place his hand over the bed to support his weight. Jimin was pumping his own dick as Jungkook starts go on faster on him. Jungkook was holding himself to explode as he wants to be on Jimin even more.

Jimin cannot stand it and want to ride on Jungkook. He pushes Jungkook over lay him on bed as he took over on top and starts to ride on him. Jungkook took the hold of Jimin’s dick and pumps it for him. Jimin licks and bite his bottom lip as he keeps riding on Jungkook’s thick dick. Jungkook keeps pumping Jimin’s dick faster as he felt his almost on his release.

“Chim get off… I’m about to cum,” Jungkook could feel his dick wants to burst but Jimin jeeps bouncing on him over and over. Jungkook could not control it anymore and just explode on Jimin’s hole. Jimin moans the pleasure of how warm his inside is. Jimin shoots his cum over the stomach of Jungkook. Jimin falls on Jungkook’s chest as he keeps panting.

Jungkook rubs the bare back of Jimin as he was kissing his forehead. Jimin clears his throat and nuzzles on Jungkook’s neck. Jungkook kiss the nose of Jimin and Jimin smiled.

“Remind me not to go on your bad side. You will wreck me over again,” they both laugh and just cuddle. Jimin just ignore all the pain and just want to be in the arms of the man he loves. It feels like home to be with him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have read all through the chapters, I'm so sorry for the errors. I was posting it so quick that I was not able to re-read and edit them all. I hope you are enjoying every chapter. Wish I could hear your thoughts but adding some comments or message me on Twitter, https://twitter.com/Pandangel93
> 
> Chapters will be posted soon! Thank you for reading!


End file.
